Treating You Right
by Dawl92
Summary: Sirius, of course he's the spoiled rich young man. Remus, of course he's the sweet,understanding...wait no not in this. Sirius get's a kick in his royal bum when he gets a new "maid" named Remus Lupin. The out spoken, loving, and real bad boy of the story
1. The End

__

The Annual House of Black Christmas Party 1990

"Perfection can not be reached in a few attempts of make up and expensive clothes, ladies and gentleman. Beauty can not be made after birth, beauty is a blessing. Love can not be forced, only developed. Having all your dreams and desires come true takes time, patience, and a strong heart."

A few whispers of uncertainty rang through the large dinning room, all the high classed men and their wives staring up at the confident young man that stood bravely on display. He took a deep breath, scanning his audience he smiled assuringly to them. Both his palms gripping the podium as he leaned forward, his dark hair framing his thin face.

"We're born into this life, and looked upon as the rich and beautiful…" He watched carefully as his audience nodded approvingly, smiling at each other. "But, in reality we can be the ugliest people in the world."

Keeping his smile and giving a short laugh, he watched those once smiling faces drop into disapproving frowns.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm sure there maybe one purely innocent, beautiful soul in this room…and I know for a fact…" He looked down at his newly polished shoes and grinned. "I know for a fact." He said to himself before looking back up at his crowd. "It's definitely not me."

"But, I can say I'm trying now. I'm trying to be a better person, I don't want to be the same man I was last year." He paused. "I want to be more like them."

The wealthy looked around as the young man pointed his finger towards the back of the room. There, stood waiters and butlers of the mansion, all blushing at the new attention they were receiving. But, one in particular was smiling, not blushing…not a lot at least.

"They are the people that deserve a life of luxury and happiness. The people who actually care and have a heart and…the people who make this possible." He looked back down again, not daring to look towards the back of the room again. "The people who can show us how stupid and disgusting we are."

A few comments were being made as he paused, "The people who can change us to be better."

Disbelieving looks were casted at the back of the room as well at the young man.

"That's why, ladies and gentleman…" Looking up again at the crowd a few clicks were heard around the room, random men and women stood up with shot guns and devilish grins. "I kindly ask you to hand over all your jewelry and money, before we blow off your disgusting heads of greed."

"Sirius Black!" A woman screamed in the crowd, throwing her napkin down harshly. A younger version of Sirius next to her looked almost amused, but hide his grin. "This is NOT acceptable! Get down from there at once! I'm calling your father!"

"Yes, mother, please call him and let him know. By the time he gets here, I'll be gone." Sirius nodded his head towards the outraged woman, as a red headed young lady walked up to her. "Ah, dear Lily, be a dear and take care of that." Sirius blew her a kiss before listening to the loud protest of another man across the room…a protest against Sirius for flirting with his woman.

"Oi! Leave my girl alone, you pervert!"

Sirius rolled his eyes, going back to speaking.

"Anyway, you see…I've learned a lot in the past year, and these gracious gifts you all are offering to us will help my dearest and I get our new life together. So, I thank you all for coming out tonight, ladies and gentleman…Merry Christmas."

Sirius bowed gracefully before jumping down off the stage and jogging between tables towards the back of the room. He ignored all the shouts of protest amongst the room, grinning like a madman as he got closer to his target.

"So, you took my advice literally."

"Oh course, Remus." Sirius kissed his lover of the past year and smiled widely as his lover responded with a powerful kiss. Sirius reached up to tangle his fingers in Remus's hair, deepening their kiss.

Pulling away slightly, Sirius pressed their foreheads together. "I promised to give you everything, and this Christmas…I will." He whispered for Remus to hear only.

"You already give me enough." Remus whispered back, his arms wrapped around Sirius.

"It's never enough for you." Sirius smiled, looking into the honey eyes he fell in love with. "Now, we've got a plane to catch."

The Annual House of Black Christmas Party 1990

"Perfection can not be reached in a few attempts and expensive clothes, ladies and gentleman. Beauty can not be made after birth, beauty is a blessing. Love can not be forced, only developed. Having all your dreams and desires come true takes time, patience, and a strong heart."

A few whispers of uncertainty rang through the large dinning room, all the high classed men and their wives staring up at the confident young man that stood bravely on display. He took a deep breath, scanning his audience he smiled assuringly to them. Both his palms gripping the podium as he leaned forward, his dark hair framing his thin face.

"We're born into this life, and looked upon as the rich and beautiful…" He watched carefully as his audience nodded approvingly, smiling at each other. "But, in reality we can be the ugliest people in the world."

Keeping his smile and giving a short laugh, he watched those once smiling faces drop into disapproving frowns.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm sure there maybe one purely innocent, beautiful soul in this room…and I know for a fact…" He looked down at his newly polished shoes and grinned. "I know for a fact." He said to himself before looking back up at his crowd. "It's definitely not me."

"But, I can say I'm trying now. I'm trying to be a better person, I don't want to be the same man I was last year." He paused. "I want to be more like them."

The wealthy looked around as the young man pointed his finger towards the back of the room. There, stood waiters and butlers of the mansion, all blushing at the new attention they were receiving. But, one in particular was smiling, not blushing…not a lot at least.

"They are the people that deserve a life of luxury and happiness. The people who actually care and have a heart and…the people who make this possible." He looked back down again, not daring to look towards the back of the room again. "The people who can show us how stupid and disgusting we are."

A few comments were being made as he paused, "The people who can change us to be better."

Disbelieving looks were casted at the back of the room as well at the young man.

"That's why, ladies and gentleman…" Looking up again at the crowd a few clicks were heard around the room, random men and women stood up with shot guns and devilish grins. "I kindly ask you to hand over all your jewelry and money, before we blow off your disgusting heads of greed."

"Sirius Black!" A woman screamed in the crowd, throwing her napkin down harshly. A younger version of Sirius next to her looked almost amused, but hide his grin. "This is NOT acceptable! Get down from there at once! I'm calling your father!"

"Yes, mother, please call him and let him know. By the time he gets here, I'll be gone." Sirius nodded his head towards the outraged woman, as a red headed young lady walked up to her. "Ah, dear Lily, be a dear and take care of that." Sirius blew her a kiss before listening to the loud protest of another man across the room…a protest against Sirius for flirting with his woman.

"Oi! Leave my girl alone, you pervert!"

Sirius rolled his eyes, going back to speaking.

"Anyway, you see…I've learned a lot in the past year, and these gracious gifts you all are offering to us will help my dearest and I get our new life together. So, I thank you all for coming out tonight, ladies and gentleman…Merry Christmas."

Sirius bowed gracefully before jumping down off the stage and jogging between tables towards the back of the room. He ignored all the shouts of protest amongst the room, grinning like a madman as he got closer to his target.

"So, you took my advice literally."

"Oh course, Remus." Sirius kissed his lover of the past year and smiled widely as his lover responded with a powerful kiss. Sirius reached up to tangle his fingers in Remus's hair, deepening their kiss.

Pulling away slightly, Sirius pressed their foreheads together. "I promised to give you everything, and this Christmas…I will." He whispered for Remus to hear only.

"You already give me enough." Remus whispered back, his arms wrapped around Sirius.

"It's never enough for you." Sirius smiled, looking into the honey eyes he fell in love with. "Now, we've got a plane to catch."


	2. The New Servant

Snow gracefully fell outside Black Manor as the winter holidays approached rapidly. All the maids and servants rushing around to make everything presentable for the annual Christmas party. The Black family of course, was not attempting to help in any way besides yelling orders, like Mr. Black was currently was doing. Her loud harsh voice echoing through the halls as her two sons stayed locked in their rooms. The youngest writing to his father and the oldest was surprisingly reading a book while he laid spread out on his bed.

A soft knock echoed through the grand bedroom that belonged the oldest, "Mr. Black?"

Sirius, the oldest, looked up from his book, lowering his book to see who was invading his personal space.

"Yes?" He demanded a tone most servants cowered at,. Obviously being annoyed that someone was interrupting his reading, Sirius raised an eyebrow in question.

"I'm here as your new personal keeper." A more than confident voice said from behind the door as the obvious young man stepped into Sirius's room.

He was a tall young man at that, with sandy hair that hung just above his shoulders and needed to be washed . Sirius couldn't really tell from the distance, but guessed the man had honey brown eyes, those eyes that were currently staring at him waiting for a response. Sirius lowered his questioning eyebrow, also noticing the clothes his servant has were less than impressive, and the scar on his face was indeed unattractive.

Silently forming an argument with his mother for later, Sirius sighed as he lifted his book up to cover his face again.

"Right, you can start with the clothes over by my closet. My father just had them send all the way from Paris, do not get them wrinkled. Make sure to hang them by appropriate color and country. The labels will instruct you from where each piece of clothing is from." Sirius said quickly, expecting his new servant to understand everything.

"I'm Remus Lu-"

"I don't care." Sirius looked over the top of his book, glaring at his servant with annoyance.

Remus raised his eyebrow in response and studied the look he received from Sirius. The young servant took a deep breathe, flattened out his shirt and looked towards the pile of bags near a walk in closet.

The bags and boxes were stacked neatly in a pile, waiting to be put away. Remus looked back at his new master, a tiny smirk forming on his lips.

"Yes, sir."

Sirius read a few lines before looking back up at the young man, now bent over picking up bags and bringing them inside the closet. He stared, biting his bottom lip in thought as the young man disappeared from his sight.

Remus entered the walk in closet, almost dropping the bags in the process as he took in the contents of Sirius's closet. Remus counted it as another room, seeing it was too large to possibly be considered a closet. Too his left and right were racks of hats, belts, shoes, and a questionable selection of chokers. After that, towards the back was where the outfits were, ready to be organized. A large full length mirror stood at the end, showing Remus his reflection. He smirked at how out of place he looked amongst the fancy life style that surrounded him.

"Can you have anymore stuff?" Remus sighed heavily, finally dropping the bags. Remus started taking out the unnecessary pieces of colored paper that decorated the top of the bags, reaching under them to get the actual clothing out.

Remus raised his eyebrow at the first piece, a simple pair of black leather pants. Remus pressed the pants against himself, seeing they'd probably fit since he was so thin. Smirking, he set them aside neatly and carefully not to 'wrinkle' them.

Under the pants followed a white shirt, probably more than snug on Mr. Sirius Black, not matter how thing he was. Remus coughed when he realized there was one more item in this bag, a collar.

"What are you? A dog?" Remus laughed to himself.

Putting the items in different set piles Remus moved onto the next bag. The process didn't take very long, but putting them away did.

Remus learned Sirius owned at least three outfits from almost every shop in Paris, the most popular country in Sirius's wardrobe. Remus did look through the other stuff as well, even stuff from America was in here. Bands Remus has never heard of were branded across most the shirts Sirius had from America. Remus wondered if Sirius had ever went there to see any of these bands.

-

Dinner later that evening was where Sirius planned on addressing his new servant. He would not have that man come back into his room, not looking the way he did today at least. Sirius was used to older men, but at least they dressed nicely and ignored him completely. Servants weren't supposed to greet him and expect him to care.

"Mother." Sirius coughed into a napkin as he set his fork down, getting more attention from his younger brother who looked over.

"Yes, Sirius?" His mother acknowledged, cutting a piece of meat on her plate, but never looking up at him.

"Where has Gregory gone too?"

Gregory was Sirius's previous servant who Sirius had quit liked having around. The man knew exactly how to organize his stuff and never bothered him. He woke him up by simply opening the curtains every morning and had breakfast on his side table waiting for when Sirius awoke. The man drew hot baths for him without Sirius having to remind him, and had his next day appropriate attire ready after his bath. Sirius feared this young man wouldn't know what a bath was, judging by his looks.

"He left, Sirius. His family was moving away into the far country side, he leaves his regards." His mother said plainly.

Sirius's younger brother, Regulus smirked.

"I will not have you complaining about your new servant either." Now his mother connected eyes with him.

"What? Why?" Sirius sat back, obviously taken back by her already knowing what he wanted.

"Because, he works on a cheaper wager and is experienced for his age. You could use a friend." Sirius stared at her in awe, wondering why on earth she has done this.

"You hate common folk! Why would you insist I need him as a friend?…And I do have friends, or has James Potter slipped your memory."

Regulus smirked as he sipped his soup, not looking at his mother or Sirius.

"I swear I'll throw this bloody bread at you if you don't get that smirk off your face." Sirius glared at his brother, snapping his attention to his mother as she spoke.

"I was merely joking, I don't want you befriending him. And James is as good as common, the way he treats his servants is frowned upon in our society and you know it." She glared.

"I don't agree with his ways of treating his servants either, but really…This boy is dirty looking and doesn't have a clue about how I like my things." Sirius crossed his arms.

"Sirius." His mother warned, looking back down at her food.

"Mother." Sirius glared at her as she wasn't looking.

"Madam, please excuse me for interrupting, but Mr. Black is one the phone requesting he speak to Mr. Sirius Black." The young maid, Jillian spoke up from the doorway that lead into the living area.

Sirius smirked at her, always adoring her long blonde hair and innocent blue eyes that shinned in the low lights of Black Manor.

Sirius's mother sighed and nodded at Sirius to go.

Sirius got up, sending his brother and mother another glare before smirking at Jillian.

"Now, you should be my personal servant." Sirius winked at the girl, who blushed and smiled before leaving Sirius alone in the living room to speak to his father. 


	3. You Wanted Me Here

Sirius sighed, slouching low in the loveseat next to the corded phone He twirled his finger around the cord as he let his gaze stare out towards the empty hallway. Stifling a yawn, Sirius moved the phone away from his mouth, knowing the consequence if he let his father hear his disinterest .The disappointment would drip through the receiver and permanently stain his brain for the next two hours. Sirius rolled his eyes at the thought, spreading his long legs apart and leaning his head against the soft red cushion.

"Son?…Sirius?"

"Still here, father." Sirius closed his eyes, relaxing his muscles. "Just trying to remember every word you said, I forgot my notebook upstairs." A sarcastic smirk crossed the young mans features as he adjusted his tight pants. "By the way, I'm getting old, not younger. One size bigger on the pants next time, father."

"This is not the time for jokes, Sirius. This is very important! If you are not prepared for this dinner, I will be highly disappointed in you." Sirius winced at the disappointment, then he actually went over the words his father said.

Dinner? Sirius opened his eyes, trying to remember when that was mentioned.

"They're expecting my oldest son to be a proper, well mannered young man. The speech you give will make a very large impact on the family name. Not to mention future clients in the family business."

Speech? Sirius sat up straight, his eyes wide and mouth slightly open in shock. He definitely didn't hear that bit.

"What is it, Jonathan?….Oh, well tell my driver that we're going to lunch at-"

As Sirius's father went over plans with his assistant, Sirius went through a little mental panic attack. What was he expected to say? Black family company want you to buy there products? We make our stuff for the wealthy only? His brain would much rather the speech of how yawning was improper than this. This was an outrage! Why wasn't his father doing the speech? He always did whenever they had a dinner…

"Father?" Sirius asked hesitantly, licking his bottom lip before bringing it inside his mouth to chew nervously.

"Yes, Sirius?" His father asked, his voice full of irritation, obviously caused by the complaining French driver in the background.

"Uhm," Sirius twisted the cord tightly around his finger, the tip of his finger turning white. "I have to go, father…Mother is calling." Sirius quickly lied.

"Well, don't keep her waiting. I'll phone you again during the week, the dinner is in 2 weeks. I'll expect a draft of your speech the next time I call. Good day."

"…No problem."

The soft click informed Sirius that his father has hung up. Sirius sat with the phone against his ear for another second before the numbing in his finger woke him up from a daze. Quickly he freed his abused finger, putting the phone back on the holder that sat on the glass table.

"This sucks." Sirius whispered to himself, thinking of what he could possibly do now.

_

Click.

Thump.

Click.

Step. Step. Step. Step. Step.

Click.

Step. Step. Step. Step. Step.

Click.

"Can you please, for five minutes stop making so much noise?"

Remus looked up from the shirt in his hands, raising an eyebrow after looking over his shoulder. Glancing at Sirius, who remained staring at a notebook in his hands, his pen tapping the page, Remus rolled his eyes. He knew taking this job would require patience.

Click. Click.

Thump.

Step. Step. Step. Step. Step.

Sirius sighed heavily, glaring at Remus as the boy clicked the hanger on a rack trolley that rolled in and out of the closet. Remus was currently taking shirts off the hangers and putting the hangers back. Apparently, Sirius hung his clothes after wearing them…this guy had wrinkle phobia.

"I'm going to bloody hang you on the damn trolley and roll up down the stairs if you make one more annoying sound." Sirius glared dangerously as Remus smirked at the image Sirius created for him.

"That's be kind of fun actually." Remus laughed shortly, clicking another hanger on the trolley, throwing the shirt into a wicker basket on the floor. "How else would you like me to do your wash, sir?"

"In the closet!" Sirius rolled his eyes. "Your kind of people really are stupid." Sirius sighed, looking back down at his notebook.

Remus didn't reply to the comment, only stopped smirking and returned to getting Sirius's shirts off the hangers.

Click.

Step. Step.

Sirius sighed heavily again, wondering why Remus kept walking over to the basket when he could just move it closer to himself and just drop the clothes in. Sirius scratched the back of his head feeling his hair was getting greasy and decided he needed a bath.

"Servant. I need you to draw me a bath, now." Sirius wrote a few notes down, than glanced to see his servant wasn't hoping to his new task as expected.

"What part of now, didn't you get?" Sirius closed his book dramatically, looking at Remus with crossed eyebrows.

"Sorry, your highness." Remus rolled his eyes, dropped a silk shirt onto the floor instead of the basket. Sirius looked in disbelief as Remus left his room to the joint bathroom.

"Hello! You can't leave that on the floor! You stepped on that floor with your dirty shoes!" Sirius yelled, jumping out of bed to retrieve the disregarded piece of clothing.

"You said now, I didn't want to upset you…sir." Remus said from the bathroom, the sarcasm dripping from his words.

As Sirius glared at the bathroom open doorway Remus poked his head around the door.

"Do you prefer bubbled in your bath?"

"Well yes, when you wash my hair I don't want you to see my dick."

Remus would've laughed at that blush appearing on Sirius's face if he wasn't in shock about what Sirius just said.

"What? I have to wash your hair?…Aren't you old enough to do it yourself?" Remus smirked at the end of his sentence, now finding it funny that Sirius needed someone else to wash his hair. He really was a spoiled brat.

"Of course, but I prefer to have my servant do it. My old servant was an excellent hair washer. Not that anyone can do it any way wrong." Sirius stroked his silk shirt before dropping it into the basket.

Remus rolled his eyes, going back into the bathroom to draw Sirius's bath to perfection.

Sirius stripped off his clothing inside the privacy of his closet before pulling on a green silk robe that stopped after his knees. He glanced at himself in the mirror, smirking when he saw how good he looked, before walking back out into his room.

When Sirius reached the cold tiles of his bathroom he spotted Remus sitting on a wooden chair beside the tub.

"You pervert." Sirius sneered, "Get out."

Remus looked up at Sirius with confused gaze.

"What? You wanted me here!" Remus stood up, trying hard not to slap the short rich brat he was forced to serve.

"To wash my hair, stupid servant. Not watch me bathe." Sirius placed a hand on his hip, pointing back towards his room. "You're to wait there until I call you."

Remus sighed heavily before leaving the bathroom, cursing every god he knew for making him take this job.


	4. There's Good

The snow that fell the following evening was gentle, gracefully falling to the ground silently. Remus walked in it, forming a path as he smiled up at the cold night sky. He tucked his hands into his pockets as he walked alone. A soft smile ghosted over his face as he stared down at the snow crunching beneath his feet. Remus felt good about his week, and now finally able to go home to his mother.

Just thinking of his sweet, caring mother Remus's smile got wider. She really was an angel, an angel he was blessed to have in his miserable life.

"It's all for you, mom." Remus whispered to himself, kicking a soft pile of snow ahead of him as he strolled.

His mother and him had been living alone for the past five years. Remus's father left them, his gambling days forcing him to flee the country. He owed a great debt to some sharks, and was marked to swim with the fishes. Remus wasn't happy about this, but his father at least was smart enough to never mention his family. Remus's mother and himself were safe, and happy in their little home.

Remus and his mother worked jobs of their own, his mother at the bake shop and him a servant for the rich families. When the Blacks moved in, Remus had a chance to escape his last manor, Malfoy manor. A truly dark and horrible place, he again thanked his god for letting another opportunity to open up.

The lights from the pub lit up the sidewalk as Remus walked past, a loud crowd of laughter from inside making him turn his head. The door was swinging open, lights, laughter, and music spilling out into the snowy evening. Remus sighed, thinking about a nice hot cup of tea. His home was another ten minutes away by foot, and it wasn't that late yet.

One cup was alright.

_

"He's beautiful on the outside. Features like an angel, the body of a god, and has every one of his maids and servants waiting on him hand and foot. One young lady in particular." Remus rolled his eyes as he sighed, bringing his tea cup up to his lips. "It's like nobody see's how ugly he really is, under that perfect skin and silky black hair…thanks to me it's like that." Remus lifted a finger to make his point.

"That bad, huh?"

"Yes…If the Malfoy's weren't so damn harsh and demanding, I'd go back there." Remus sighed, nursing his cup.

"Yeah, I think you can deal with a pretty little rich boy. You've dealt with a belt for more than two years, Remus. At least these folks aren't beating you."

Remus nodded his head, staring at his arms that he knew were scared from the marks his previous masters left on him.

"The only abuse I get from The Blacks is the fact that I'm serving the laziest family member…Not to mention the most spoiled." Remus laughed, seeing his friend smile as well. "What have you been doing, Peter?" Remus sipped, wanting o change the subject.

"Oh nothing, just hanging around the bakery with your mom." Peter smile, a light blush forming as he lifted his own cup.

"I hope that blush wasn't for my mother." Remus laughed.

"No!…I mean your mom is a beautiful woman, but I have eyes only for the younger bird that works there." Peter smiled, still red in the face.

"I know, Peter. Have you said anything yet?" Remus raised an eyebrow, "Or are you planning on stalking the poor lass?"

They both laughed together at that, Remus watching as Peter shifted in his seat at the talk about his current interest.

"Just invite her to lunch, I'm sure she'll say yes. She's a sweet girl, my mom tells me about her." Remus glanced out the window at the mention of his mother, thinking he should leave soon. She was a worry wart.

"Speaking of, did she say anything about her noticing me yet?" Peter looked hopefully up at Remus, his eyebrows raised and mouth slightly open.

Remus had to laugh again.

"Sorry, mate but no…" Remus took out some money and pushed it over to Peter, "I should get going, you know how my mom is." Remus rolled his eyes with a smile.

"…Yeah, well it was going getting to see you." Peter stood up, bringing Remus into a one arm hug. "Tell your mother, I said hello."

"Of course." Remus smiled and picked up his bag, slinging it over his shoulder. "See you around."

_

"He's annoying and stupid. Way to thin, needs to definitely take more showers, and his clothes? Oh god, James I almost want to dress him myself!" Sirius paced his room, counting on his fingers as he named the qualities of his servant. Sirius threw his arms up in the air as James laid spread out on his bed, completely relaxed.

"I don't know why you're all stressed out." James laughed, sitting up.

"What?" Sirius looked outraged at his calm friend. One hip jutted out, a hand resting just above the bone. With his other hand, Sirius pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Really, he's just a bloke trying to make a living, Siri." James shrugged, kicking his feet that hung off the high bed.

Sirius glared, making a face at James.

"You're acting like a little bitch, mate." James laughed again, getting up to stand behind his taller friend. "Relax, just let him do his thing and try not to think about him." James massaged Sirius shoulders, smirking to himself as he felt his friend relax.

"He's going to kill me, James…Him and father." Sirius sighed, not realizing how stressed he really was.

James frowned as he worked Sirius's shoulders, "What's wrong with your father?"

"He wants me to give the speech this year." Sirius sighed again, more frustrated as he walked away from James to stand in front of his window that overlooked the gardens in the yard.. "I started writing some possible ways to start, but it's not easy. Father always makes it look easy, but I can't do this, James. There's so much pressure and there are people there I have to impress." Sirius groaned. "And with that twit around I can't concentrate."

"Maybe you're just over thinking it?" James suggested, walking next to Sirius to look out the window with him.

The hedges and trees were all covered in fluffy white snow, making Sirius think of how blinding it'll look in the morning. The sun was bound to make everything look way to obnoxious for him.

"More like not enough time…and he makes to much noise." Sirius almost whispered to low for James to hear.

James glanced from the snow covered gardens to Sirius. He stared at his best for a few seconds, taking in his stance. Sirius had one arm bent above him leaning on the cold glass as he pressed his forehead against the glass. James knew it was to calm himself down, the heat of frustration taking its toll on the young hire. His hair hung around his face, expect for the strands tucked behind his ear, making his skin glow against the low light of the room.

James turned around, sure Sirius was more than handsome. More than he deserved to bed, sometimes, but he was good under all that rich boy façade.

James smiled, "You're just another rich bitch."

Sirius turned and looked at James with a confused look, "Point?"

James smirked, yeah he was good somewhere in there.


	5. James Potter

Monday through Friday Remus slept in The Black Manor, residing in one of the many unoccupied guest rooms on the first floor. The servants quarters, as Remus called it, was where all the servants who lived out of their way. Remus found it very out of character for the Blacks to offer such luxurious set of rooms to people only meant to keep the Manor clean. Remus didn't dare question them, only said yes and took the room without further delay. He almost wished his mother could sleep here as well, since the bed chamber was as big as both their rooms combined.

But, it was only for the week.

On weekends, Remus went home and stayed with his mother since he had off. Thinking about his mother sleeping alone at home bothered Remus, but couldn't deal with the walk to and from The Manor in the harsh winter. His mother understood, smiling and nodding, telling him as long as he brought home money she didn't mind. Remus knew she secretly wanted him to come home, but wouldn't dream of asking her one and only son to walk through a blizzard twice a day.

"Mom! I'm home!" Remus called, massaging his shoulder as he winced. His bag seemed heavier than he remembered, the strap left an angry sore spot on his shoulder.

"Remus, dear? Oh, it's freezing out there! Get by the fire." Ah, the voice Remus loved.

Remus's mother, a petite little woman with short brunette locks framing her face came rushing into the main hall. She smiled at her son, her hazel eyes filled with love a she embraced Remus. Remus, being a good foot taller than her smiled down at her, and hugged back. She smelled of fresh fruits and cut up herbs, she must've been preparing something.

"Did you do well this week, mom?" Remus asked when she pulled away, giving him a chance to tug off his coat and hang it on the rack. Remus even shook his head, letting the melted snow fly away and suddenly felt cold without his coat.

"Oh course, the shop had a lot of business with Christmas coming up." She smiled, steering Remus into the living room to sit into a comfy arm chair beside the fire. "It's our best time of year." She laughed, only lifting a concerned eyebrow when Remus winced and grabbed his shoulder.

"It's nothing." Remus waved with his opposite hand, his other kneading his shoulder.

"Nothing? They better not be hurting you-" Remus's mother looked ready to run up to Black Manor and beat someone, Remus laughed. "No, they're respectable…in that sense anyway."

"Uh oh, eye rolling action." She laughed, moving towards the kitchen. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just their oldest son. My personal master." Remus sighed, relief flooding him when he spotted his mother getting a warm towel for his shoulder.

"Do tell, mother." She smiled at him from over the medium sized wall that looked into the living room. "Tea?"

"Please, and well, he's basically your average spoiled brat." Remus tugged his shirt off, enjoying the heat from the fire. "He gets these gifts from his father, who's on business in France, right? And expects me to put them away, they're clothes and accessories…by country! Normal people separate by color. But, not Sirius Black."

"Wow." She raised both eyebrows, walking in with tea and a hot towel. "He sounds lovely, darling." She smirked, setting the tea down. "Think you can snag me a sweater from Italy?" She laughed, seeing her son smirk as well.

"Oh he is, I mean he's…He's very handsome." Remus tried to hide a blush, his mother watching as she tilted her head and smirked. "But, he's a beast on the inside, you know?" Nursing his tea he sighed, trying to concentrate on his words.

The sudden heat on his skin made Remus winced, some of the water leaked down his chest and down his back.

"He can't be so bad, just remember, he's not whipping you because you're three minutes late." Remus watched his mother's facial expression change as she looked down at the scars that lined Remus's upper body. Her eyes forcing to tear away before she got emotional. "Be grateful, Remus."

Remus stayed quite letting his mother take his face in her hands, her eyes tearing up.

"Mom…" Remus said in almost a whisper. "I'm alright…they didn't even hurt that bad." Remus tried to smile, but seeing his mother like this never helped.

"Please…Just, be happy he's not hurting you…Nothing he could make you do there would ever compare to what they did to you…" She nodded her head, placing a soft kiss on his forehead.

Remus closed his eyes and then smiled. He looked up at his mother and smiled at her as she brushed his hair back.

"Even making me wash his hair?"

At that both of them laughed a little and forgot the horrible past that once was.

_

:Monday:

"Master Black?" Remus knocked softly, holding fresh sheets to change Sirius's bed. The biggest blanket on top blocking his view. "Master Black?" Remus tried again, sighing as he rolled his eyes. "I'm coming in, sir."

Remus pushed the white door open with little difficulty, the darkness surprising him for ten in the morning. It looked like a monsters bed chamber, making Remus smirk as he stood sideways in the doorway. It was fit for the spoiled brat that laid under a pile of neat blankets. The lump of Sirius Black angered Remus just to see it, funny how the sight of just the outline made Remus dread his day.

Remus left the door ajar, walking in he dropped the heavy sheets on the carpeted floor beside the bed. The window was awaiting his presence, almost begging him to open the curtains.. Looking back he saw Sirius was facing the window, his face calm as he slept. Black strands of hair scattered around his head, not so perfect as he slept…but still he looked ungodly good looking. Remus rolled his eyes, hating Sirius for being able to pull off his looks even as he slept. Grinning, Remus yanked open the drapes, blinding light rushing in and even making him blink uncomfortably. Remus looked back at Sirius, seeing he had already turned away from the light and towards the dark side of the room.

Remus looked back out at the gardens covered in clean snow, covering all the green lush plants and bare trees. Remus liked the view, envying Sirius a little for having it all to himself. He wondered why Sirius kept the drapes shut, it must've been a beautiful sight to see as the snow fell last night. Then again, the rich took everything for granted and don't appreciate the little pleasures of life.

"Good Morning, Master Black." Remus said as he walked over to his sheets on the ground. "Your mother requests your presence in the dinning room for breakfast." Remus bent over and gathered the sheets again, glancing up at the lump under the rose red blanket.

Sirius ignored the world around him as he peaceful slept. Remus looked at the open door as a maid walked by with a basket of laundry and sighed.

"Master Black, sir…I really do not wish to watch you sleep when I could be doing my job." Remus rose his voice, pulling the blanket down to uncover another grey sheet wrapped around Sirius's body. "Sir." Remus pulled the sheet down, to reveal another white sheet that outlined Sirius's body. "Sirius." Remus groaned, ready to pull the blanket away as harsh as possible. "You need to get up, sleeping beauty." Remus rolled his eyes.

"I swear, if you pull this sheet out of my hands…you will regret it greatly." Sirius spoke softly, his eyes still shut.

"I won't have to, if you just got up." Remus tried to reason.

"I'm sleeping, if you haven't already noticed, you dimwit." Sirius groaned, turning to face the window but changing his mind quickly as the light remained him of why he turned away to begin with. With another groan Sirius flipped onto his stomach and buried his face into his pillow.

"Sir. You need to get up, breakfast is getting cold." Remus stood with his arms crossed looking down at Sirius.

"I'm not hungry, besides I just order you to get me breakfast whenever I desire, silly slave boy. My mother doesn't care if Regulus and I appear at breakfast anyway, she knows how we love our sleep. See, being rich means you can-" Sirius stopped talking when he felt his sheet being torn from his body, but instead of getting mad, he simply smirked to himself.

"Oh dear lord!" Remus threw the sheet back at Sirius as he turned away.

"Told you, you'd regret it." Sirius laughed, crossing his arms under his chin as he looked over at Remus's back.

"Good god, Black." Remus took a deep breath, trying to erase the image of Sirius's naked ass from his mind. "Please, for my sanity, get out of bed and put some clothes on!" Remus waved his arm as he spoke, blinking his eyes in disbelief.

"I'm getting up, but not for you. I have plans later with James." Sirius yawned, turning around to sit up in bed. "Go grab me my robe, servant."

"Yes, sir." Remus gladly walked to Sirius's closet and grabbed the long, green cotton robe hanging on the back of Sirius's bathroom door. For once, Remus was happy to do as Sirius said.

Remus waited until he saw Sirius walk by in his robe before he began stripping the bed of it's original sheets.

Daring a glance over his shoulder, Remus peeked at Sirius leaving the room. The oldest Black son was stretching his arms high above his head, lifting the balls of his feet off the ground as he let out an obnoxious yawn. Remus smirked, looking back down as he pulled the three sets of sheets and blankets off the bed. Sirius let out a heavy sigh and padded out of the room, leaving Remus in peace.

White.

Grey.

Red.

The order was repeated in Remus's head, knowing that was how to do the bed. Remus pulled the white sheet out of the pile of rumpled sheets, shaking it out and whipping it in the air. Remus threw the sheet on the bed, pulling the ends to tuck them in as he went around the bed. He though to himself how it must feel to be able to sleep in a bed like this every night. He thought about how it must've been good on his back, on wonder Sirius woke up so happy every day. Remus was used to sleeping in the same bed he's had for over ten years. His mother did insist on buying him a new one, since she got herself one few years back. But, Remus knew they weren't in any situation to buy a new one…the one he slept on even in the guest room wasn't that amazing.

The next sheet was grey, a lot heavier than Remus's blanket back at home. So, Sirius slept in three layers of heavy, warm sheets and a bed made of clouds and marshmallows. Spoiled brat. Remus sighed, rubbing the sheet on his arms in a content way, smirking at how soft it was. He shook his head from thinking maybe he could stuff the sheets in his bag, he didn't want to get fired.

The grey sheet in place, the heavy red blanket came next. Remus heaved it up onto the bed with a grunt, sighing when it finally sat on the bed in a ball. He smirked to himself, it really was a risk to think of stuffing that in his bag. Spreading the blanket out, Remus did the same as he did with sheets, tucking in all the end and putting the pillows in a neat arrangement. Sirius had them all sitting against the headboard in a messy manner.

"uhm, excuse me?" A soft knock made Remus turn around in alarm, feeling like he got caught doing something wrong.

A tall young man, around Sirius's age stood in the door way with a smirk on his face. He had messy, untamed dark hair and a pair of glasses resting on his nose. He was dressed in simple, but styled clothes, leaning against the door frame.

"Hi, uhm, do you know where Sirius went?" The new man said, biting his bottom lip in thought.

"Yeah, he went down to breakfast." Remus scratched the back of his head, mentally making a note to wash his hair tonight.

"Figures, usually he's still in bed at this hour." The man laughed, Remus smiled than turned back to fluffing the pillows. "You're the servant, than."

Remus turned again to meet the mans eyes, watching him closely as he walked closer. Once the man was about three feet from Remus, he out stretched his arm and smiled sweetly at Remus.

"I'm James. James Potter. I live a few houses down."

Remus looked at James's pale extended hand, noticing the expensive rings he had on before grabbing it with his own.

"Remus Lupin, I live in the town over, well village actually." Remus shook James' hand firmly, noticing the firm grip.

"Remus, ah, now I have a face to 'the servant' when Sirius talks about you." James nodded, "Well, I'll let you do your thing, I'm going to bother the princess." James laughed, Remus had to smirk at that. "Have a good day Mr. Lupin."

Remus stood in shock for a few minutes. James was nothing like Sirius, if anything he was his opposite in personality.

James was polite, kind, and treated him like another human being instead of just a servant. James even used his name, hell he called him 'Mr. Lupin'.

With a satisfied smirk, Remus thought out loud to himself.

"Maybe a spot will open to serve The Potters."

-

"Morning, sunshine." James announced himself, smiling at Sirius who sat snuggled in his green robe, eating alone at the grand table. A steaming buffet sitting behind him as he tucked into his plate of food, obviously not going to finish.

"Why are you hear so bloody early?" Sirius groaned, putting his fork down to pick up his tea.

"Well, I wanted to jump on you in bed, scare the shit out of you. But, seems you beat me to it." James said looking upset, walking up to Sirius.

"Actually, the pathetic excuse for a servant, beat you." Sirius rolled his eyes, putting the cup down as James reached over him to grab a piece of toast.

"Ah, Remus you mean." Crumbs fell into Sirius's hair as James moved over Sirius to sit beside him.

"There's a whole buffet behind us, if you haven't noticed." Sirius growled, glaring at his friend.

James sat with his feet up on the chair next to him, grinning at Sirius.

"Yeah, I know." James smirked, crunching into the piece of toast with jelly.

"Wait…How'd you know his name?" Sirius glanced over, before poking at his scrambled eggs.

"He told me." James crunched again into the toast, a bit of jelly smearing on his face.

"…How?" Sirius pressed further.

"I went up to your room to play out my evil plans and found him making your bed. Why do you make him do that anyway? My servants just clean the sheets, I like making my bed every morning. Makes me feel more human-"

"I don't care, James. Why'd you bother talking to him? Sirius glared, now focusing on James only.

"I don't know, figured I'd get a name for every time you rant about him." James laughed, now taking Sirius's cup in his hands.

Without realizing it right away, Sirius asked, " Who say's I'm going to rant about him again?…Wait, give that back!" Sirius snatched his cup out of James's hands, spilling a bit of warm tea on the table.

"Trust me, you'll be ranting about him before you finish your eggs." James laughed and letting Sirius finish his breakfast in peace.

_

"So, you get changed and then we go to town square and collect my darling."

"Your darling? James, she doesn't do more than glare at you."

"I know, but those glares are all I have, Sirius." James pouted, following Sirius up to his room.

"Right, why don't you just give up on her anyway. She's just a silly Inn keeper anyway, no riches in that future." Sirius sighed, almost feeling the glare burning into the back of his head. "But, she is easy on the eyes."

"You better not hit on her." James smacked Sirius's head, getting an annoyed 'ow' from Sirius.

"The only 'hitting' we'll be seeing today is her hitting you with the stapler again."

"That was an accident!" James yelled, running into Sirius as he stopped suddenly. "What?"

"Servant, get out. I need to change." Sirius snapped, glaring at the back of Remus's head as he continued to wipe the glass window down.

"So? I've seen your ass this morning, sir." Remus grinned, hearing James laugh loudly.

"What?"

"Shut it, James…Get out, servant!" Sirius walked forward grabbing Remus by his shoulder harshly.

"Bloody hell!" Remus shouted, dropping the cloth and grabbing his shoulder. "Please, sir…don't do that." Remus sighed heavily, staying slightly bent over as he grasped his shoulder.

"Whoa, Sirius chill…No need to injure the poor, bloke." James walked forward, looking concerned as he looked down at Remus. "Are you okay?"

"Fine, fine. I just got hurt over the weekend, sore shoulder, it's still sensitive." Remus stood up straight again, grinning unconvincingly towards James, and glancing at Sirius before he picked up the cloth.

James looked at Sirius, then went to sit on the recently made bed.

Sirius decided not to bother Remus further, instead moving towards his closet and grabbing an outfit. Still, he was bothered that the servant was in his room while he was trying to get ready.

_

"I don't see anything wrong with him." James squinted as he and Sirius walked side by side along the shopping strip in town. The wind blowing coldly against their faces, making them shiver in their coats.

"He's a down right bother." Sirius complained, more thinking about how red his nose was getting. "Come on, let's go in here. It smells decent enough to sit in."

The bell above the shop rang as the two young men walked in and sat down.

"You would pick a bake shop." James laughed, letting Sirius pick a secluded table in the back for them to sit at. "It smells really good actually, maybe I should buy my pretty little flower something? What do you think?"

"I think she'll throw it at you…go for the cupcakes." Sirius smirked, taking off his gloves as he sat in the warm booth.

"Thanks, mate. I'll be right back…want anything?" James asked, watching Sirius unbutton his shirt.

"No, I'm good." Sirius wrinkled his nose in disgust at the treats, thinking maybe the bread they sold wasn't so bad.

James disappeared towards the counter where a few more people stood waiting to be helped. There seemed to be only two women working, one younger than the other. Sirius then looked at the people sitting inside, eating their treats. A father and his daughter and son sat near the door where he walked in, the two children getting messy as they ate cream filled donuts. Sirius moved on to a young man sitting alone, a cup of something hot sitting in front of him as he "read" a paper. Sirius smirked, he was clearly checking out the young woman behind the counter.

Sirius sighed, sitting back against the cushioned seat, waiting for James was painful and pointless.


	6. Out of Character

Sirius walked closely beside James, a cigarette resting between his lips as he squinted against the sun. Oblivious to the annoying sun rays, James yapped on as they headed towards the Good Day Inn. A small motel that The Evans owned for generations, but never got popular. The building had two floors that neither of them had seen, the only room they were familiar with was the lobby. Sirius thought of their trips down to the comfy, little in were pointless since James's love interest kind of hated him. The youngest daughter, Lily, was exceptionally good looking for a commoner in Sirius's eyes. James on the other hand, saw her as a goddess and talked of her nonstop.

Like now.

"I hope she'll like them, I mean I liked them. They tasted brilliant! The lady at the bakery recommended them. You should really try one, Sirius. I would only offer the best for my dear Lily. I'd give her every treat she desired if she'd just go out with me. I mean I'm not that bad, am I?…Sure you don't want one?" James smiled at Sirius, his face red from the whipping cold breeze.

"And ruin my figure? I think not, Jamie." Sirius inhaled his cigarette, closing his eyes for a few seconds as he did. "If your commoner has any sense, she'll throw that junk out." Sirius nodded towards the white box James held in his hand. "But, obviously she has non, since she won't date a wealthy imbecile like you." Sirius smirked.

"Ass." James laughed, smacking Sirius with a free hand. "You're so bitchy when you don't get your ten hours of beauty sleep.." James laughed, getting Sirius to laugh too.

Painted of pastel greens and purple it reminded any common person of Easter, fake flowers were placed inside flower pots lining the window stills, and black letters spelling out Good Day Inn on the white door. Sirius mentally promised himself if the girl ever did one day date him, he'd convince them to change the horrible outside décor. James didn't seem to mind as he rushed ahead and skipped inside the Inn, this was after all his favorite place to be.

Sirius only enjoyed tagging along to watch 'dear-sweet-Lily' insult his idiotic best friend.

There was no bell that went off when they entered the Inn, instead it was just the sound of the tiny creak as the door opened. Sirius walked in behind James, not even being decent enough to put out his cigarette. The smoke keeping him calm as he stood back a few feet from James, just incase the red head decided to throw something.

Lily sat with her back to them, seeming to be looking through a bunch of papers. Her red hair was cascading down her back, over a white sweater to keep her tiny body warm. She sighed heavily, her tiny shoulders raising and falling with the action, the pair could almost sense her rolling her eyes.

"So help me god, if that's you Mr. Potter…" She spoke in bored tone, obviously busy and not wanting o be bothered.

"You sense me? My, maybe there is hope for me after all." James spoke, leaning on the counter as he set the box down, a stupid smile on his face.

Slamming down his hand, Lily turned quickly, her hair whipping around her face as she glared at James, ignoring Sirius's amusement.

"Mr. Potter, if you s much as say my name, I will have you castrated." She threatened, her green eyes glaring daggers.

"You do look lovely today, Li-…Sweetheart." James tried, pushing the white box towards the girl. "This is a gift, I must say it beats a lot of my past present." James smiled, also ignoring Sirius's snort.

"…Sirius." Lily now glared past James, "Put that out." Sirius walked up beside James, smirking.

"No way, I just started it." Sirius puffed a cloud of smoke towards her, making her cringe in disgust and pick up a near by book.

Both James and Sirius ducked behind the counter as she launched the large phonebook at them. It thumped loudly on the floor past them, sliding on the shiny floor towards the door. James glared at Sirius as they stayed bent down for another three seconds, before pulling the cigarette right out of his lips.

"You're buying me another one." Sirius glared, "That was my last one."

"You're filthy rich, go buy some later." James glared back, only smiling when he stood back up to see Lily returned to her work, the box still untouched.

"Lily, love, you'll have to excuse Sirius, he's a, for the lack of a better word, a brat." James sighed, "At least try one of these chocolates. They're exquisite, maybe you've been there? To the bakery, I mean. It's just a few blocks away from here." James tried.

"No thank you, Mr. Potter." Lily said looking between papers on her desk, "I just had lunch."

"Maybe she has sense after all." Sirius smirked, "Look, Miss. Evans, please just try one of these stupid calorie filled chocolates so I can go buy some cigarettes." Sirius sighed.

"No, thank you. I have work to do, we have quite a few check ins tonight, and I would like to have everything in order."

"Maybe we can help-"

"Good bye, Mr. Potter." She said loudly, making both James and Sirius shrink back a bit.

Sirius looked between the two and sighed, "We'll leave the box."

James couldn't fight Sirius as he dragged him away from the counter and out the door, back to the bitter cold.

"Good bye, beautiful, Lily!" James had to yell before the door slammed shut, making him sigh greatly. "Maybe we should peek through the window and see if she eats them?" James suggested, only earning himself a pull on the ear by Sirius. "Ow!"

_

The two sat in Sirius's room, the only sound they heard was the vacuum in the hall. Remus was down in the kitchen fetching them snacks, or brain food as James said, so Sirius could continue writing his speech. So far, the only thing written was a fancy 'Welcome to the annual Black Christmas Party'.

Sirius laid on his bed, messing up the neat sheets with his sock clad feet. Not caring he knocked over a pillow, he flipped onto his stomach to look at James sitting in the couch across from him. They locked eyes for a bit, Sirius biting his pencil and James smirking.

'He's to happy.' Sirius thought, suddenly thinking of something to wipe the smile off his face.

Pulling the pencil away from his mouth, Sirius rested his chin in his palm and titled his head innocently.

"Maybe Lily's into girls?" Sirius smirked.

Without thinking, James pulled off his shoe and chucked it at Sirius. James's action caused Sirius to sit up yelling a few curses. As Sirius kneeled up on his bed, the papers scattered to the floor. James froze, regretting the last twenty seconds of his life.

"Oh shit, are you okay?" James asked, hitting himself mentally for asking a stupid question.

"You fucking prat!" Sirius clutched his nose, moving his hand to see blood all over palm.

"Oh!…I'm sorry, Sirius! Shit, I'll call Remus and get-" James immediately got up, rushing towards the door, not realizing the door was already being opened.

The servant was clueless as to what was going on, all Remus knew was that he was opening the door with a tray of hot tea and biscuits. Next thing, James collided into him with a yell, Sirius was bleeding all over his hands and the sheets Remus just washed, and…oh he was on burning.

"Ow! Shit! What the bloody hell!" Remus shouted, dropping the tray with a crash to the carpet, as his clothes soaked in the scorching, hot tea.

"Oh my god, Remus!" James pulled at his own hair, not believing what he just did.

"My nose! James you idiot!" Sirius yelled into his hand, pointing at James with an angry expression.

"Sirius, get him something Remus!" James looked panicked towards both yelling boys.

"Fuck Sirius! I just got burnt with boiling water!" Remus yelled, pulling his shirt off quickly, not caring that the other boys were looking. "Shit, it fucking burns!" Remus ran into the bathroom, his chest visibly red.

Sirius stared at Remus's bare chest, his hand dropping as he watched his run into the bathroom. Sirius noticed not only was his chest red, but was littered with scars too. Shaking his head, he remembered his nose and James standing like an idiot by the door. The boy seemed to be frozen in fear before he spoke.

"Oh god, I'm injuring everyone. I better stay away from Lily." James sighed, biting his lip and cringing when something hit him in the back of the head. "Ow!"

His own shoe lay on the floor behind him.

"You idiot!…Oh my god, oh my god. If my nose is broken, I will personally do Lily the favor and castrate you myself!" Sirius yelled, jumping off the bed and heading towards James. One hand on his nose and the other reaching for James.

Letting out a not so manly yell, James jumped over the mess in the doorway and ran down the hall. Again, not paying attention and shoving the maid who was vacuuming through an open door. She fell onto her bottom, sending James a confused look, then glaring.

"Oh god! I'm sorry! I have a curse on me! I'm sorry!"

"James Potter!" Sirius yelled from his room, scaring James even more.

"I'll go get napkins!" James ran down the steps, making Sirius give up.

"…I have a bathroom full of them." Sirius sighed to himself, wiping the blood on his sleeve. Making a face of disgust at the stain that would leave, Sirius walked towards the bathroom. As Sirius got closer to the door, he heard the water turn off, not that he remembered hearing it turn on.

Sirius peeked in, remembering what he saw on Remus.

The other boy was sitting on the closed toilet, a drenched towel on his chest where the tea had burned him. His eyes were closed, his breathing labored as he pressed what Sirius assumed was ice, cold water on the burning area.

Sirius walked in hesitantly, biting his lip as he did. He moved close to Remus, making him open his eyes.

"You should tilt your head back…" Remus sighed, closing his eyes again.

"Why?" Sirius snapped on instinct at being told what to do. For once, he couldn't ignore the little feeling in his stomach for snapping.

Remus let out a laugh, cringing as he moved, "It'll slow, then eventually stop the bleeding. I don't believe whatever James did would break your nose." Again, Remus opened his eyes. "Unless if he punched you? Which would be very out of character."

"Out of character?…No, he didn't punch me…He threw his show at me, pretty impressively hard." Sirius looked down, taking some toilet to press on his nose. "He was being an idiot like always."

Tilting his head back, Sirius sighed heavily.

"Will you be-" Sirius stopped, looking down at Remus who opened his eyes again, this time more widely at the question Sirius was about to ask. "Will you get me some new tea and biscuits when you're done there… I'll be laying down."

Remus looked into Sirius's eyes for a second, Sirius breaking the connect as he turned to leave.

"Yeah…" Remus answered, smiling as he thought, ' That would way to out of character.'


	7. Troubles of a Ten Year Old

The tea cups laid cracked on the gray carpet, the hot tea now cooled and soaked into carpet. Biscuits scattered from the door to the hallway, most likely still warm on the inside, but cool to the touch. And Remus's shirt, drenched with the liquid that had burned him. Sirius stared at the mess on the floor , mostly at the clothing that laid abandoned, he wouldn't dare look at the bathroom door. The fountain of blood had stopped pouring out of nose now, just tiny drops on the soft paper appeared.

"I got the…napkins." James started in a shout, then almost whispered the last part as he walked in to see Sirius laid down on his bed.

"I should beat you, with your shoe..." Sirius muttered, glaring at the blood on his napkin.

"I deserve it, I'm really sorry…I didn't mean for you to bleed." James frowned, walking slowly towards Sirius, until he sat down beside him. "I'll let you hit me, if you want." James looked down, fixing his glasses after placing the paper towels beside Sirius.

Sirius rolled his eyes, throwing his bloody napkin at James. As James freaked out over the 'Sirius-germ-infected-napkin' Sirius took new towel and dabbed his nose, now only tiny spots appearing.

"You're such prat." Sirius groaned, throwing his head back against the soft, propped up pillows.

"Yeah, so I heard…How's Remus? There's not a giant hole in his chest, right?" James bit his lip, turning his head to see Remus walking back into the room.

"Ask him yourself." Sirius closed his eyes, listening as Remus spoke up.

"I'm going to get a new shirt…Then I'll get a new batch of tea and biscuits." Remus padded over to the mess on the floor, picking up his wet shirt.

"Oh, Remus, I'm so sorry…Are you okay?" James panicked, seeing the nasty red marks on his chest

"It's alright, I should've knocked." Remus smirked, looking down at his wet shirt. "Besides it looks bad, but doesn't hurt as much anymore…Just tingly." Remus let out a laugh, moving his eyes to Sirius.

"Do you need anything, Master Black?"

"No."

"Has the bleeding stopped?"

"No."

"Would you like me to call someone up to look at it?"

"No!"

Remus flinched back, looking down as Sirius shouted unexpectedly, even James flinched at the voice beside him.

"Just leave the door open." James spoke softly, making sure to smile, watching Remus walk over to kneel beside the mess. He picked up the silver tray and began cleaning up.

James frowned and turned back to Sirius who still had his eyes closed, one arm thrown over his eyes as the other lay beside him.

James smirked at how dramatic Sirius could be, then noticed the napkin currently on Sirius's nose showed no signs of blood...it wasn't even folded over.

"Liar." Jams whispered, hitting Sirius's side softly, afraid to make the fragile prince beside him bleed again.

Sirius opened his eyes, giving James a warning glance, but instead his eyes fell on the boy kneeling in the doorway. The scars crisscrossed across Remus's back, from his upper back down all the way below his thin waistline. It looked as if the process of getting them was painful. Sirius began to wonder how they got they got there in the first place, then again Remus had a smart mouth. Sirius threatened Remus to be beaten, but never would've inflicted that much pain on the man.

"So, any new ideas for the speech?" James interrupted his thought, smirking as he caught Sirius's object of focus.

Sirius sighed heavily, wishing he could just hate the messy haired boy in front of him.

-  
The tapping of Sirius's pencil against the pile of papers and fire crackling was unheard to Sirius as he stared at Remus's back. His eyes blinking every now and then as he thought again, how the servant was injured like that. He wasn't about to ask, because he knew he didn't really care. He didn't want the servant to think he was getting on Sirius's good side. Servants were below him, not equal, however Remus got hurt is his own fault.

Remus was tending to the fireplace, cleaning the mantel of the built up dust. Remus was oblivious to Sirius's eyes, not thinking he would be staring at him. Remus's mind was somewhere else, something hot and delicious known as his dinner.

Sirius looked back down at his paper, an opening for the speech that he and James wrote before Potter had to leave. It was decent, beyond the crossing out and side drawings of James and Lily holding hands.

"Anything else, Master Black, before I head down?" Remus asked, flattening his shirt as he stood now facing Sirius.

"Yes, tuck me in, servant." Sirius sighed, taking his papers with him as he sat up and put his legs under the sheets. He watched Remus walk with his hand on his stomach, either intentional or not, and wince a little when he bent over to reach over Sirius. There was that feeling again, deep in Sirius's gut as he watched Remus in a tiny bit of distress.

"Just close the drapes…I expect breakfast tomorrow in the morning, not before nine and no later than eleven." Sirius spoke with his eyes glued to his papers, not tucked into his bed.

Remus nodded, watching as Sirius stared down at the same paper he'd had for hours.

"If you don't mind me asking, what is it exactly you're writing?" Remus asked, pulling the drapes across the window. "You've been staring at that paper for hours." The smirk that appeared on Remus's lips, ended up on Sirius's face as well.

Sirius looked up quickly turning serious again, pieces of hair escaping the tie he had in his hair. He looked more innocent than intimidating, and that made Remus smile more.

"I wouldn't expect you to understand this kind of high social…writing." Sirius looked back down at his paper, a tint of pink on his face.

"I studied writing for a bit before I was forced to get a job that required me to serve brats like you…But, since it's apparently to 'high social writing' for me, I'll wish you Good night then, Master Black." Remus bowed his head, rolling his eyes as he lifted his head.

Sirius didn't acknowledge Remus after he spoke, only looking up as Remus left. Again looking at Remus's back, his thoughts back on how the red marks ever got to Remus..

-

"It's so nice to finally sit down and just stuff my face." Remus laughed, picking up his fork and digging in to fluffy mashed potatoes.

"You haven't eaten lunch, no wonder you're so hungry, deary."

"I know, but there was an accident in Master Blacks room, "Remus swallowed his food, cutting his chicken up after. "So, I had more work to do."

The plump woman that stood with her back to Remus as she washed dishes. She turned her head, her rosy red cheeks pushed up with lips pursed.

"What happened?"

"Well, James Potter was over, and he accidentally bumped into me when I entered Mr. Black's room with knocking." Remus chewed quickly, swallowing his food with a satisfied grin.

"Ah, Mr. Potter is always a handful." She laughed, her body bouncing with the action. "That boy is as kind as they come though, bless his soul."

Remus nodded his head in agreement, "Yeah, you're right Mrs. Pierre, he's a really nice bloke. Unlike Sirius, he can be such a pain in the ass." Remus chewed and looked over at the other maid.

"Ah, Master Sirius is a bit of a brat, I'll agree…But, he was a sweet child, believe it or not." She used her forearm to wipe her forehead, sighing heavily as she glanced back at Remus. "He used to help me in the gardens, he had a thing for gardening."

"Wow, Sirius kneeling in dirt?" Remus laughed before sipping his water, "He can't even tuck himself in."

"Yeah, he loved getting dirty then. His father hated it though, said gardening wasn't a thing his son should be doing."

Remus watched Mrs. Pierre as she spoke, cutting his chicken up slowly as he listened.

"Sirius never really listened to his father back then though, he was a nine year old boy who knew he wanted to play outside and plant gardens. His mother didn't have a problem with it, she loved the gardens, still does. She loved it more when Sirius one day brought her a bouquet for mothers day. Told her how he watered those flowers himself," She laughed, but frowned quickly after. "But, all good things come to an end sometime."

Drying her hands she placed the last pot on a shelf and turned to face Remus. The younger servant looking at her, waiting for her to continue her story. Mrs. Pierre smiled at him, walking over to sit beside him.

"Then his father bullied poor Sirius into being a man, right after he went to private school. He told all Sirius's friends parents how he gardens, you can imagine the teasing Sirius got for that once his friends found out."

Remus frowned, putting his fork down.

"Sirius then stopped coming outside to help with the garden. I did notice Mrs. Black became more uptight after that summer of Sirius's first year of school. Sure Mr. and Mrs. Black were never the perfect, happy couple, but back then at least she kissed him hello and goodbye. Now, it's a rare sight to see Mr. and Mrs. Black in the same room. We believe it's all his fault, that she's so stuck up now, just like Sirius. I fear for Master Regulus, he's already a bratty child." She sighed, leaning back in her chair, obviously resting her feet for the first time today.

"So, you're telling me Sirius's dad is the reason this place is so…uptight?" Remus bit his lip.

"Well, we believe so. But, everyone speaks for themselves, nobody forced Sirius to change the way he was. If he wanted to continue to be the sweetheart that he was, he would've stayed that way. Smiling and complimenting me every morning, hugging his mother with a sweet little 'I-love-you', telling his younger brother how tie shoes…no, no more of that from Sirius Black." She closed her eyes, relaxing. "Now, it's commands and demands from the little brat he's become."

Remus looked down at his food, remembering he was hungry. Slowly, Remus continued to eat, this time thinking about the troubled little boy that was Sirius Black.

-

"Hey, Sirius! I heard you help the fat lady plant pink flowers!"

A crowd of laughter erupted around the ten year old boy, making him slump low in his seat. Thanking god his mother let him grow his hair out, his eyes were hidden behind his long hair. The blush that burned his face stayed in the shadows of his hair as he sat alone in the classroom full of laughing children.

"My daddy told me that he played in the dirt with her! Building mud castles when it rained!" A little girl giggled, sitting in her chair with perfect ponytails on top of her head.

"Maybe he's a poof?" Another little girl asked, "May mommy says that's when little boys like him kiss other boys."

A round of disgusted noises went around Sirius, making the little boy finally put his head down on the desk. For the first time in Sirius's life, he felt what humiliation was and couldn't stop the tiny tears from escaping his cloudy gray eyes.

The next thought coming to the childs mind, was he was never to set foot in the garden again.

-


	8. Just a Nightmare

Through the week Remus started to learn the less he talked back to Sirius, it seemed the angrier he got. It seemed the less Remus paid attention to Sirius's barking orders, the more orders he got. Remus disliked missing a meal to massage his masters feet, even if they were the picture of perfection. Remus found himself quite busy during the day, thanking god whenever James came by. Mr. Potter often dragged Sirius out to town to bother who Remus learned was James's love interest. A pretty young red headed girl that worked down at a local Inn. Remus was minding his own business when he over heard James talking. The one thing Remus recalled thinking was she must be a lucky girl.

Remus had been scrubbing the bathroom floors that day, Sirius and James were again huddled together brainstorming over that damn paper. Remus couldn't deny the fact that he was a bit curious about what was being written about.

"She's so perfect. Her hair is always so perfect, her eyes a perfect shade of green, and that nose. Ugh, Sirius it's adorable!" James sighed like a love sick puppy, making Remus smirk as he scrubbed the floors.

"Shut up, you poof. Sirius whacked James with something by the sound of it, the poor boy let out a yelp. "Can't you see I'm trying to do this? Lily can wait." Sirius sighed heavily, the sound of his body thumping back on the bed was heard in the bathroom.

After hearing from Mrs. Pierre how Sirius's childhood was, Remus couldn't help but feel a little bad the guy. Sure he was a pain in the ass, but maybe that was because there was so much expected of him. His father demanding he be the picture perfect son, the hire to Black…well whatever they did for a living.

Remus scrubbed the bathroom, making sure it shined. He vacuumed Sirius's room, including the closet. He made sure the windows were spot less, not being able to go out on the balcony since it was covered in snow…Complaining about that was a bad idea, since Sirius made him go out there and shovel it clean. That day Mrs. Wright had made him really good hot chocolate after hearing what Sirius made him do. Remus didn't mind so much, he enjoyed the view the garden gave him, even if it was covered in snow.

A few days later Remus found himself sitting on the couch in Sirius's room next to the fireplace. All his limbs felt like they were thawing, the numbness slowly disappearing as the fire heated him up. Remus had his eyes closed, exhausted from helping the rest of the Manor's staff help shovel during the rather heavy snow fall all afternoon. Since he was busy, Sirius was busy doing most of the work himself. Since the prince had to fetch his own food for lunch and now dinner, he was furious with Remus.

"You're here to serve me! Why were you outside shoveling?" Sirius glared as he stormed into the room, just coming back from dinner. Seeing Remus on his couch he immediately threw Remus a disbelieving look, "And! You're on your lazy ass!"

Remus rolled his eyes, standing up to tower over Sirius, Remus really wasn't in the mood for Sirius's shit. "If anyone around here is lazy, sir, I think it would be wise to say that it's you!" Remus shouted, his taller body intimidating Sirius to back off a little. Remus only moved closer again very tempted to grab Sirius and shake him. "And I was outside shoveling for five bloody fucking hours so that your dumb ass won't slip and fall on black ice in the morning! Trust me, Master Black, I would love to see you fall on your ass!" Remus shouted again, finally backing off when he let out a deep sigh, turning his back to Sirius.

Sirius stood stunned by Remus's outburst, looking around before letting his soft features turn into a angry snarl. He quickly walked in front of Remus, his hair flying around him as he turned quickly, pointing a finger in his face. Remus looked at Sirius's finger before smirking in Sirius's face.

"Don't you ever! Ever! Raise your voice to me! Don't you dare even talk to me like that again! Or I'll!…I'll…" Sirius's mind suddenly flooded back to smashing tea cups and flying biscuits, Remus tearing his shirt off, Remus knelling on the floor with his back to Sirius…His back.

"Do what? Make me do more chores?" Remus almost laughed, stepping close to Sirius, "Tell your stern father, have him accuse you of not being cruel enough?…" Sirius shook his head 'no' before letting his finger drop, looking to the floor. Sirius knew what Remus would say next. He actually expected it to be the first thing Remus said, but the servant saved it for last. "Or what? Whip me?"

Sirius cringed at the idea, knowing Remus was full of nasty marks already. If Sirius were to whip his servant now, he'd probably reopen old scars. Sirius after all, wasn't one to torture people, only threatened.

"N-no." Sirius bit the inside of his mouth, daring a look at Remus when he realized he stuttered. "Just…make you write my speech."

Remus raised an eyebrow at Sirius, almost comically as he opened his mouth in shock.

"Because that's torture." Now Remus laughed, turning his head to face the fire again when he realized his arms were still sore.

Looking back towards Sirius, Remus pictured a ten year old version of Sirius. Short, thin, paler, and with an actual smile. Books held in his arms, hair short and cut to perfection by private school rules. Remus almost smiled at the image when Sirius looked back at him, his face highlighted by the fire's flames.

"In fact, I demand you help me…" Sirius looked away, moving towards his desk to pick up the papers Remus kept an eye on all week. Trying to collect his cool together, Sirius didn't like Remus towering over him.

"And what exactly is 'this'?"

"A speech,… I actually don't need you…But, since you were disrespectful this evening, I will demand it."

Remus picked up the papers as Sirius made his way to his bed. Reading it as he walked, Remus smirked at the little drawings on the side of the page.

"Good Evening, ladies and gentlemen and welcome to the annual Black Christmas Party." Remus said aloud, sitting comfortably on the edge of Sirius bed before Sirius freaked out.

"Whoa! Get off! Pull a chair over, you are never to sit on this bed!" Sirius pointed to the wooden chair beside the wall, after making Remus jump up. "You should know better." Sirius glared, reclining back on his sheets, his eyes fixed on the dark windows that lead to the balcony.

"Just so you know, I don't have cooties." Remus ginned, pulling the chair until it was beside Sirius's bed. His voice a little rough still from yelling.

"You can never be to sure…"

"This year has been full of success and victories for Black industries, making partners across the globe. This year, my father has made me proud most of all. He has taken over hotels in neighboring countries and was most victorious recently in Paris…I have the most confidence in him to pass on his exceeding knowledge to me. Most of all I am most confident that I will succeed with Black industries hotels…"

Sirius grinned, satisfied with his speech so far, but Remus was frowning.

"So, you're going on about your father and his business…at a party meant for Christmas celebration?" Remus raised an eyebrow.

"Of course, it is tradition to gloat as much as possible at events. We host to impress other rich families, letting them know how good we're doing in life. How they will never be as good as us."

Remus stared in awe for a few seconds then realized who was talking, and the exclamation didn't really shock him all that much. Sirius would say something like that, or at least his father expected him too.

"It's just how our social class works, servant. I don't expect you to understand." Sirius closed his eyes, that smug smile still on his face.

"Well, I don't know much of gloating…But, this sucks." Remus concluded.

"What!" Sirius sat up quickly, looking completely outraged as always.

"Yeah, I mean you could at least throw in an insult. You should be good at that, you give them to me all the time." Remus laughed, licking his lips as Sirius considered the suggestion.

"Hm, you might have a good suggestion there…I'll consider it, now close those drapes." Sirius held his hand out for the papers, letting Remus saunter over to the window.

"Master Black." Remus spoke, pulling the tie off one of the drapes, letting it gracefully fall down.

"What is it?" Sirius asked, scribbling notes on his paper.

"What's your father like? I've never met him." Remus walked over to the next drape, looking over his shoulder once he stood still.

Sirius seemed to tense a little before smirking, "Just picture the most powerful man, stunning good looks, and a fedora hat. That's my father, servant." Sirius again looked down, his smile fading.

"Oh, I never really knew my father." Remus let the drape fall, putting the ties in the drawer to be used again tomorrow. "Must be nice to have someone to look up to." Remus frowned watched Sirius bit his lip and nod.

"That'll be all, I expect to be up later than normal tonight…So, I won't need you to tuck me in." Sirius coughed, waving towards the door.

Remus nodded and headed towards the door when he was pretty sure he head a quite 'good-night' over the crackling of the fire.

Remus laid in bed that night, staring at the half full moon, racing thoughts keeping him awake. Most of the problem laid in an image of a cowering Sirius Black. The smart mouthed, know it all of the house who didn't even punish Remus for raising his voice. Let alone getting in Sirius's space, and insulting him. Remus thought he'd be fired for sure, but yet Sirius did almost nothing. And if the whole speech about helping him with his paper was supposed to be punishment, Remus laughed. Sirius was nothing to fear, if anything Sirius feared anyone who stood up to him.

Then there was that look Sirius gave him after stuttering, that look that meant Sirius was recalling something. Remus knew that look because his mother gave the same look when he she thought about the past. Remus couldn't help but wonder what exactly had Sirius stopping in his tracks. To make Sirius nervous and some what vulnerable was somewhat shocking to Remus. He looked almost innocent, his face high lighted by the dancing flames of the fireplace. His eyes soft, full of what seemed to be sadness. His hair, perfect as usual, falling just over his eyes. Those lips of his, plump and begging to be kissed so all his problems could go away…Wait.

Remus frowned, there was no reason for that last line. Sirius wasn't a love sick teenage girl who needed to be kissed to feel better. Remus laughed to himself, blushing in the dark as he thought of how Sirius's lips would feel against his own. Sirius appeared to have soft lips, almost like a girl. Remus knew he himself had somewhat dry lips, mostly because he's out in the cold letting them get all chapped and cracked.

Making a face, Remus turned on his side. Thinking about kissing Sirius made his stomach turn I disgust. Sirius was arrogant, conceded, a total brat, spoiled, and really good looking. All things Remus didn't want in a partner, well maybe excluding the last bit, but even so he was a servant to a demanding prince. There was no possible way the two of them would ever be, even if Remus liked him.

"I don't like him." Remus said aloud, making a face again as he attempted to fall asleep.

Around three in the morning, Sirius had a full speech ready to be looked over by his father. Smiling and yawning, Sirius laid back against the pillows, hugging them close to his face. He felt peaceful, pulling the sheets and blankets over his body as he got ready to fall asleep. Sirius cuddled deeper into his sheets, moaning softly at the comfort they brought. His slightly happy high mind started drifting into a fast sleep, images of his father telling him how proud he was of him. People from the company were shaking his hand, his mother smiling at him while his brother Regulus nodded and clapped. It was beautiful dream.

As Sirius slipped further into his dream a cloud of dark purple smoke, and a soft whimpering sound came from behind Sirius. A little bit of glitter fell gracefully to the ground as the sound of a cracking whip shattered the fine china that sat on the tables. Sirius didn't realize as the people that were surrounding him had disappeared, now it was only him. Sirius looked around the now dark room, purple smoke still trying to clear away. Tea cups, millions of them were shattered on the ground, and then another cry.

"Please." The voice whimpered, voice broken from crying. "No, more. I'm sorry."

Sirius tried to get closer, but feared of stepping on the glass that surrounded him.

Another crack, a bright flash lighting up the room as Sirius looked around for the source.

"Please!"

Sirius frowned, the voice sounded somewhat familiar.

"I'm sorry, I won't - Stop!" The crack interrupted the pleas from the crying person, a faint outline was starting to appear behind the smoke. "I won't drop anything again, I promise!"

Sirius stopped breathing for a second as the outline turned into a familiar person.

A familiar voice.

Most of all that horrifying image Sirius couldn't wipe from his mind.

Scars were no longer scars, but angry red slashes…all bleeding as the victim cried out.

"Sirius, please!"

"Remus!"

"…yes, sir?"

Sirius blinked furiously, lifting his arm to cover his face as blinding light stung his eyes. Shaking his head Sirius tried to remember what the hell just happened.

"What?…What?" Sirius groaned, blinking and attempting to open his eyes at a confused Remus.

"It seemed you were having a nightmare…sir." Remus…yeah he was smirking now. "Sorry, it seems I caused you to yell out in fear. Did I accidentally put Italy imported cashmere shirts next to your American band shirts?" Remus made fun of him, placing a tray of breakfast down on the bed.

Sirius glared over at Remus, but quickly looked away as he sat up.

"When I walked in I thought you were having a fit, but turns out you were dreaming." Remus said, propping pillows up behind Sirius so he could lean back comfortably.

"Go away, I wish to eat in peace."

"I'll come back in twenty minutes then? Run your bath for you, and-"

"Yes, yes…Now go, away with you!"

Remus raised his eyebrows with his hands up in defense, slowly backing away until he turned to leave. Sirius watched him go, sipping his orange juice as he did. Looking at the boy's back made him cringe, choosing to stare down at his sunny side up eggs and toast instead.

That was one weird dream.


	9. Is a Date That Bad?

Silence was never so down right terrifying. The silence where Sirius started to wonder where everyone else was in the house. The silence that made his breathing sound too loud, not to mention it was a little faster than normal. This new silence made Sirius as stiff as a board in his chair, his back aching in the awkward sitting position. Sirius held one hand close to his ear with the phone, the other was fighting to stay on his pant leg. Sirius felt the dampness of sweat pooling under his palm, cursing silently for being so dramatic about this. The urge to bite his finger nails suddenly popped up, but the other voice on the line coughed after what seemed like centuries.

"It's acceptable, good job, Sirius."

Sirius grinned, his face glowing with excitement as he practically leaped up, breaking the position.

"Thank you, sir." Sirius said back, biting his lip after fighting the new urge to yell happily.

"Now, I expect you to memorize it by next weekend. I'll be arriving home the night of Christmas Eve."

"The night of the party, sir?"

"Yes, so I won't be able to remind you. I hope your mother does, because so help me God, Sirius if you mess this up…"

"You won't be disappointed sir. I promise. I'll read it over twice a day"

"I hope not." Another pause before Sirius's father coughed and continued, "Okay, send my regards to your mother and Regulus. I'll see you on Christmas Eve."

Sirius hung up the phone and did a little victory dance right in the hall way, not noticing his servant watching from the hall way over.

-

Remus smirked, walking back down the hall so Sirius wouldn't notice him. He had listened to Sirius's conversation with his father, feeling happy for him. The speech was as expected, full of distrustful comments towards commoners and full of love for the rich. Remus wanted to hit Sirius and hug him at the same time, all the boy wanted was to be accepted. And if putting down the rest of the world meant his father would love him, then Sirius Black would do just that.

Sad but true, and Remus suddenly felt maybe he didn't dislike Sirius as much as he thought. Maybe, Sirius is misunderstood…

Remus stopped in his tracks, looking up in thought before smirking.

'Nah, he's just a brat.' Remus thought, going to find the duster so he could dust off the shelves in Sirius's room.

-

"Lily? Lily, dear are you up? Oh, I hope so…Lily?"

Lily turned over in bed, hiding under her pillow as the frantic knocking on her door woke her up. The Inn was home as well as job, and waking up to her mother knocking meant possible customers. With a mumble, her door opened and her mother sighed.

"Yes, mother?" Lily mumbled again.

"Ah, Lily. Thank god you're up." Her mother sighed, making Lily peek out from under the pillow.

"What's wrong, mother?" Lily yawned, blinking up at her mother. The woman was wrapped in a fluffy white robe, her hair a mess as she stood in Lily's door way. Maybe there were now customers after all, seems like just more gossip from mother dearest.

"It's that boy again." She seemed annoyed, yet amused as she motioned towards Lily's closed window.

Lily frowned before looking over at her window, and for sure something tiny had knocked against the glass. She glared at the innocent inanimate object, before getting out of bed and quickly pulling on her own robe. Her mother covered her mouth with her hand, watch as her daughter marched over to the window. The snow was still covering the window pane, but Lily managed to open the window with a dramatic swoosh.

"My beautiful, princess! You look lovely this fine December morning!"

"James Potter, you absolute fool! Do you have no decency? Bothering my family before the Inn is even opening now?" Lily yelled down at James. "Why are you here at the crack of dawn?"

James was standing below her window with a bouquet of colorful flowers, raising them towards her. His smile bright, his glasses fogged from the cold, and his accomplice leaning against the street lamp across the street. Lily rolled her green eyes before looking back at her mother who was still smirking at her from the doorway.

"Lily Evans! My sweet, angel, the first thing I wanted to do this fine morning was see your lovely face, I hope you don't mind!" James said, ignoring Sirius's comment about being cold.

"Will you ever go away, James!"

"My name sounds so much better coming from your lips, darling! Come down here and say it again!" James sighed dreamily, Sirius stomped his foot in annoyance and shaking his head.

"No! Go away, you wanna-be Romeo!" Lily spat, her eyes full of disgust as James pretended to be shoot. Sirius couldn't hold back a smile at the obnoxious scene James was putting on, so he lit a cigarette to stay warmer.

"Your harsh words kill me, Juliet!" James threw his head back, kneeling slowly to the ground with his flowers in hand. "But, for you, dear Juliet, I will die a thousand deaths!" James flung himself back, laying in the middle of the street dramatically.

"I hope someone runs you over!"

"Only you can truly kill me, Lily!" James yelled, still laying on the floor.

Sirius sighed, walking towards the middle of the street to make sure nobody hit his idiotic friend. Sirius put his cigarette in his mouth, obviously annoyed that he had to pick James up off the street. With both arms under James's, Sirius managed to put him on the sidewalk, away from any morning traffic that might appear.

Lily took this moment to glare down at James, before shaking her head in disbelief and closing the window. James's protests were muffled by the closed making Lily sigh heavily and lean against her dresser, running her fingers through her red hair.

"Would a date be so bad, darling?" Her mother laughed. "He seems like a nice boy, and I've heard that his family comes from a wealthy line."

"Yes, mother. It'd be horrible to date that fat head."

"Fat head, dear?" Her mother laughed, watching her younger daughter go to sit on the edge of her bed.

"If he hangs with that nasty Sirius Black, he's mostly the same way, mother. I will not date anyone who treats my family with little respect."

Lily's mother flinched a little at Sirius's name, before sitting beside her. Lily looked at the floor, her stare fixed on a pair of her own shoes beside the open closet.

"Sweetheart, maybe he's not like Sirius. I mean, just because he hangs out with him doesn't mean he's exactly like him." Lily's mother placed her arm around Lily, pulling her close before continuing. "He stops in almost everyday with some pretty expensive stuff you know."

"I don't care about the presents, mother. I want someone who will take care of me, not just flatter me."

"With money like that, he could take very good care of you." Lily's mother let her go before standing up. "You might want to reconsider, after all the boy has been trying to get you for almost two years. Most boys would give up by now, this James Potter truly is something."

Lily went to say something back, but her mother was already walking out. Lily looked back down, then towards the window where James must've been talking with Sirius. His voice was still echoing around outside, now mixed with Sirius's voice. She sighed, falling back against her sheets before groaning in frustration.

"I hate James Potter…"

-  
"I can' believe we're out here so damn early…James it's a Saturday." Sirius puffed away, mentally panicking about next weekend. Just a few days ago he talked to his father, and a day before that…had that awful dream.

"What else better do you have to do? Annoy that poor servant, Remus?" James laughed, poking at Sirius's side.

"He goes home on weekends." Sirius glared over at James, before tucking his hands in his pockets. "Besides, he asks for it."

"Does he now? Does he come up to you with those pretty eyes and beg to be yelled at?" James pouted, making puppy eyes at Sirius.

"Fuck off." Sirius pushed him, thanking god it was cold enough out to stop a heated blush.

Ever since that dream, Sirius has been thinking of Remus a lot. He practically became Sirius's study subject. Sirius took notice of the way he walks, how his eye brows knit together when he can't reach something, and how he smoothly insults Sirius right back. There was a list of things, but Sirius wouldn't dare go over them…Of course, none of the facts listed have anything to do with Remus's eyes being pretty.

'So, why the blush?' Sirius thought, shaking his head and changing the subject. "I still think you're wasting your time." Sirius puffed his cigarette, watching as a group of girls walked by. them The girls all giggled as they passed Sirius and James, the boys both smirked and winked, both obviously acting. Being used to the public loving them, Sirius and James often played into it.

"I'm not wasting my time, Sirius." James waved at a blonde girl with a winning smile, before looking forward and frowning. "She really is the most beautiful girl I've ever seen."

"I agree, that blonde one was very easy on the eyes." Sirius laughed as James hit him. "No, really, mate. Think about it, there's a whole world full of them!" Widening his arms to show just how many, Sirius nodded.

"I know…But, I don't want just anyone, Sirius."

Sirius slapped his arms down, inhaling his cigarette before putting an arm around James's shoulders.

"Why her, Jamie? She hates it every time we show up. She curses you every chance she gets. Never accepts your gifts. Hates you with a burning passion of a million suns…You've never even seen the girl smile at you."

"Oh but, she did! The very first time I met her." James smiled, an honest smile with a sappy loving look in his eyes. "She was so radiant. I remember seeing that smile and saying to myself, I want to make her smile like that everyday."

"Why? Lots of girls smile, James." Sirius let go of James, looking as the car rounded the corner to pick them up. "Why not try another girl?" Sirius asked, throwing his cigarette on the ground and stepping on it.

The car belonged to James's family, since James had rudely woken Sirius up and dragged him, it made sense that he drove. As they entered the car, Sirius first and then James, they sighed happily as the heated air inside warmed them up instantly. Sirius relaxed against the leather seats, closing his eyes and suddenly feeling tired.

"Because, they're not Lily Evans."

Sirius looked at James, he too was relaxed and had his eyes closed. Sirius blinked before thinking what a funny thing someone could do without even trying to. Lily Evans had made James Potter a love sick puppy, without even meaning to.

-

"Remus? Can you please help Jennifer out?"

"Sorry, sorry. I was day dreaming."

Remus quickly jumped up off his chair, flattening his apron down against his lap as he walked towards the counter full of sweets. Licking his lips at the chocolate, he failed to notice Jennifer smirking at him from the corner of her eye.

"Think my mom would notice if I stole one?" Remus asked, looking over his shoulder with a sly smile.

"I wouldn't underestimate her, besides as a working employee I'd have to say something." Jennifer smiled at him.

Jennifer has her long raven hair tied up high in a pony tail, usually her hazel eyes were rimmed with a dark eyeliner. She was just about Remus's height, her body type was exceptionally curvy. She was a very confident young woman with a lot of self respect…oh and Peter's eye candy.

"It comes out of my pay you know."

"I'm only bluffing." Remus lied, still thinking of how he really wanted to sink his teeth into one of those chocolate truffles.

"I'm positive you were."

The door creaked open a young woman walked in with a baby carriage. Remus felt his heart warm a little as she smiled down at the child, the baby making happy noises from the warm little carriage. The young woman smiled warmly at them, her face a little red from the cold and her blonde, long hair a bit messy.

"Good day, are you still selling those cupcakes for a dollar? I know there was a special sale the other day." She asked politely.

"Tomorrow is the last day," Jennifer smiled, moving towards the counter. "You're just in time, what would you like?"

Remus watched as the woman kept one hand on the carriage, looking over the different treats and pointing at them. Jennifer was placing the selected cupcakes into an on hand ready to-go box. Making sure she didn't mess any up, Jennifer placed a divider into the box, placing each small cake into a section. The woman was pleased, taking the box and putting it into the basket on the bottom of the baby carriage. After paying, the woman said good bye and went on her way.

"I love nice customers." Jennifer smiled, moving back to clean off her hands. "They make my day bearable."

"Aren't most people around here that way?" Remus asked, taking a bowl of raised dough out of a fridge.

"Well, most are, but I wouldn't say all…maybe 99%."

Remus made a face as he plopped the cold dough onto the flour coated prep table. "Why only 1% missing?"

Jennifer smirked, then looked over at Remus, "You should know that one person, Remus."

Again, Remus made a confused face, "I should?"

Jennifer looked at him in disbelief before laughed, "Are you that daft? You see his face 5 out of 7 days a week."

Suddenly Remus knew exactly who Jennifer was talking about. A look of realization washed over Remus's face as he laughed along with Jennifer. She rolled her eyes and turned as another customer came in.

Kneading the dough, Remus felt odd thinking of Sirius right now. Usually he didn't, but now that Jennifer had brought him up…It was all Remus thought of. She agreed that he was awful and rude, which means he probably came in here once before.

Did his mom notice him?

Was she working that day?

Was he rude to Jennifer?

Better yet, was he rude to Remus' mother?

Remus slammed the dough down on the table, his expression full of focus as he thought.

Sirius better not have done anything disrespectful toward his mother…


	10. Not a Great Idea

"I refuse to go out today, I feel like I got hit by a bloody train."

A loud, scratchy cough echoed through the manor as James winced and bit his lip in thought.

"Mister Potter, I don't think Mr. Black is in any shape to leave his bed." Remus announced upon walking in with a bowl of soup, his glare fixed on the hot liquid. "Now, if we want him to be able to give his speech in a few days, I need you to leave, please."

"Yes, sir!" James saluted to Remus before turning back to Sirius, "I'm sure you two will have loads of fun." James smirked, earning himself a glare from Sirius and Remus. "Guess I'll go see Evans alone, maybe I can use Sirius's sickness to my advantage?" James thought out loud, placing a finger on his chin and looking up, a wicked grin appearing on his face.

"Ah, I'll say that my only friend in the whole is on his death bed! Girls are sympathetic, right?" James glanced between the two boys before letting out a small laugh, "Alright I get it, I'll go." As he spoke, Remus set down the tray of soup beside Sirius's bed, looking over as James spoke.

Sirius went to comment, but instead let out a loud, painful cough.

"Cover your mouth!" Remus shouted, shielding himself from the spray of germs Sirius let out.

"Really, Sirius! Learn some manners! I can't get Evans sick!" James shouted, slowly making his way to the open door. "Now, hurry up and get better so I can drag you out again." James smirked, then looked over at Remus who started dragging a chair over to Sirius's side. "I'll come by tomorrow…take care of my angel for me, Remus." The boy fixed his glasses with a smile and was out the door I the next few seconds.

Remus and Sirius seemed to relax a little more with James gone, seems like they had something in common at the moment.

"He means well…" Sirius groaned, holding his head. "But, he's a great pain."

Remus smirked and sat down, taking a deep breath.

Monday morning brought headaches, coughs, and sneezes to Remus's attention. Sirius had been in bed apparently since late afternoon on Sunday, according to James. But, Sirius insisted he was fine and it was just a minor cold. A minor cold that has Sirius's body in aching pain, a throbbing headache, sensitive ears, and a horrible cough. Not to mention his voice sounded like someone rubbed sandpaper on his voice box, Remus could only imagine how sore his throat felt. Remus thought Sirius paled even more as he left for the soup that Mrs. Pierre prepared. He was looking less than perfect for once, and Remus could honestly say he was a bit worried.

Sirius also seemed to have a compulsive desire to insult him as much as humanly possible without starting to cough or sneeze. Remus ignored the insults for now, sitting down in the same wooden chair he sat in last week to help Sirius with his speech. Sirius sent him a half glare, his eyes watering from the last cold. Remus rolled his eyes before taking the soup dish in hand, dipping the spoon in.

"I'm not handicap…" Sirius groaned, sitting back against his pillows. "And I don't need your help, all I need is some sleep."

"This is help clean out your fluids, get your nose running and everything." Remus smirked, picking the spoon out of the dish. "Want me to blow on it?"

Sirius leaned his head back, ignoring the spoon of soup that Remus held out for him to take. "If you expect me to be fed by you, you're crazy."

"Listen," Remus sighed, putting the spoon down, "I'm trying to help and if you're not better in a few days time…you're father will be very disappointed." Remus spoke a little louder than normal, knowing Sirius's head was probably hurting again.

Judging by the hand that shot up to Sirius's head, he was feeling the effects of Remus's booming voice. Sirius moaned and looked at Remus almost sadly, the look was gone as fast as it appeared as Sirius coughed, failing again to cover his mouth.

"You need to stop coughing like that." Remus glared, watching as Sirius threw him a dirty look.

"What? Loud and painfully? Sorry, but incase you haven't realized," Sirius stopped to sneeze, surprisingly into his elbow, "I'm sick, you bloody prat!"

"Obviously, I didn't mean it like that. I meant coughing like your spreading the holy water! In case you haven't noticed, I'm the only one taking care of your stupid ass. You're going to get me sick!" Remus shouted.

"I don't care if you get sick!"

"Well, you should care!"

"And why's that? Because I won't have someone to pick up after me? Please, I could replace you in a minute!"

"Oh yeah? Then why haven't you yet?"

"Because my stupid mother won't let me!"

"Oh poor, Sirius Black, not getting what he wants!" Remus rolled his eyes.

Sirius sat up straight, pointing a finger in Remus's face as he did. Glaring straight into Remus's eyes, Sirius snorted up a threatening nose drip and held back a cough. Even when Sirius was a mess, sick, and bed ridden, he managed to pull of his threatening his looks. Remus didn't back down though, instead he waited and watched as Sirius seemed to be thinking about his next insult.

"I do NOT get what I always want." Sirius spoke sternly, his glare darkening by the second.

"Oh yeah? Could've fooled me." Remus crossed his arms, letting a tiny smirk appear on his face.

Sirius was quite for a few minutes, his mind racing with thoughts and memories of his past. Not once did he let his glare slip, even as he thought of the most depressing thoughts. His finger slowly coming down to rest on the bed as he sat back against his pillows with a small cough. Sirius felt defeated on the inside, his mind racing with unwanted thoughts as Remus stared at him.

"You have no idea what it's like." Sirius spoke softly, his glare now fixed on the bed spread in front of him. His fingers twirling around each other as he spoke softly, but firmly.

Remus felt his smirk die, his eyebrows crossing and his heart tighten at the look on Sirius's face. The glare he had was slowly changing into a sad thoughtful glare, the kind people get when they're confused about hating something and wanting to cry about it. But, of course Sirius was to proud to cry, not in front of Remus would he shed a tear.

"No, Sirius…I don't know what it's like to have everything. I don't know what's it's like to live in a nice, big house. I have no idea what it's like to have a closet the size of my kitchen and living room combined. I don't know what's like to have servants and cooks and maids. I don't know what's like to have so much money, there's no need work. I have no idea what it's like to be beautiful, rich, and loved by everyone." Remus glared at Sirius who was refusing to look at him. "Don't you see, sir…YOU have no idea what it's like."

Sirius coughed again, visibly holding back a sneeze, "It's nothing like that."

"Of course…" Remus stood up, throwing down a napkin he had on his lap. "Of course it's not. Being you is so hard because, daddy refused to let you play outside in the garden."

Sirius's head snapped towards Remus, the reaction Remus hoped for when he first said the other boys name. But, no apparently that wasn't as important as this. Remus had opened a door that Sirius had no idea he knew about, and the surprise showed. The bad boy image was slipping quickly, and Sirius couldn't seem to control it.

"You're pathetic." Remus spat, finally walking towards the door. "And eat the damn soup."

The door slammed just as Sirius felt his cheeks get damp, his eyes watering for a reason he couldn't put his finger on.

He wouldn't cry.

-

Remus didn't go far after he left Sirius's room, not far at all. In fact, he stayed right outside the closed door, sliding down the door with a soft thump as he hit the floor. Remus softly sighed, bringing his knees up to rest his elbows on them. Leaning his head forward, he tucked his hands into the back of his shirt and sighed deeper.

Maybe that wasn't such a good idea…

Remus

[A/N: Hey, guys. I know a lot of you really wanted an update, and I felt bad seeing the notifications asking for more. See, I'm a bit under the weather with a horrible cough and cold so, my plan to update sooner went a little downhill. It's horrible, coughing every two seconds and feeling like your chest is going to explode…So! I'm sorry about a somewhat pooy chapter. It's not so bad, just a bit shorter than I would've liked. Oh! And Happy Valentines Day…or if you're like me and don't have a Valentine xD don't worry, I dedicate this chapter to all my readers 3 Thank you so much guy :) ]


	11. No Love

[A/N: Hey guys, I was really sick for over a week and couldn't update, sorry about that. I wasn't planning on being that sick haha but I'm alright now. Don't worry I'm not leaving the story, so calm down my little darlings lol I love you guys too much to leave you hanging! So here's the next chapter ^_^ the long chapter is yet to come…for now I wanted to reassure everyone I wasn't dead haha…oh and there might be some mistakes, sorry in advance!]

"It's been a week…I don't think he's okay."

"He'll be fine."

"Sweetheart, please…Go check on him."

"No."

Mrs. Black sighed heavily, putting her head back against the couch as she spun the liquor in her glass. She had been worried about her oldest soon for the past seven days, ever since he had started playing sick. The young boy seemed to have an awful first few days at school and didn't want to go back. She tried talking to him, giving him sweets, and even offering to take him out to exotic places for a holiday. So far, Sirius had declined every offer.

"Something had to happen, you know he's not normally-"

"He's fine! He needs to learn how to be a man, Walburga!"

Orion's wife sat in shock, the statement taking her back as he yelled at her. She raised a delicate hand up towards her lips as she let out a breath. Her husband turned towards the grand window, taking a sip of his wine.

"Orion…He's still just a child." She blinked, letting out another breath. "He's not even close thirteen yet!"

"No, Walburga…But, he's a Black." Mr. Black turned to face his wife, a glare on his face as he turned. "And as soon as he started school, he entered a social circle of possible employers one day."

"They're children…They have no idea what you're talking about yet."

"No, but their parents do…" Orion walked across the room towards a sleeping Regulus on the couch, he smiled before stroking the child's hair back. "Regulus is younger than Sirius, but already knows…"

"Orion…" Walburga sadly sighed, tilting her head and glancing at her younger son. "We don't play favorites…Sirius and Regulus are both bright children who will succeed with the business."

"Not if you keep spoiling Sirius!" Orion yelled quietly, careful not to disturb his younger son.

"And what would you like me to do?" His wife glared, "Not pay attention to my son? Treat him so badly that he want's to do better in life? Treat him in a way that he'll be his best just for love and attention?" Walburga seemed about to cry, until her husband spoke.

Regulus turned on the couch with a low groan, sucking his thumb into his mouth as he continued to sleep.

"No…not exactly."

"What?" She gapped, watching her husband walk across the room and towards the entrance to leave. "Just no special attention…and we should favor Regulus."

Walburga sat in shock as she watched her husband leave the room.

"Sirius?…Darling, are you okay?"

"Fine."

"…Mrs. Pierre would like to know if you wanted to help-"

"No!"

Sirius's mother moved away from the door, putting her hands against her dark red dress. She glanced down at Regulus who stood beside her, his fingers in his mouth as he raised his eyebrows at her. She smiled down at him before looking back up at Sirius' closed and locked door.

"Let's go get some ice cream, Regulus."

Eleven year old Sirius sat in front of his window, his bottom on the floor as he glared outside. Mrs. Pierre was outside watering flowers, a girly thing. She seemed happy doing what she did, and Sirius was happy doing it at one time. But, he knew now that he was a growing man, and growing men didn't waste time in flower fields with their maids. Instead, he had to focus on what his father wanted, he needed Sirius to be like him and make many friends.

When Sirius grew up he wanted to be just like his father, that way he couldn't go wrong.

"Sirius! Sirius, open this door this instant!"

"I sorry mistress, he just refuses to open his door." The older maid pleaded, knowing all hell was going to break lose soon.

"Sirius Black!"

Walburga banged on the door, her fist banging harshly against the wood. She was ignoring the maid beside her as she listened for any movement inside the room, but heard nothing. Rolling her eyes with a heavy sigh she rushed down the long hallway towards her room.

"Mistress?"

"I have the key in my room!" Walburga shouted back, not meaning to sound so cruel.

The maid shrunk back at her voice, deciding to stay against the opposite wall just as Mr. Black came up the steps looking confused.

"What seems to be the problem?"

"…Sir, it seems master Black is not listening to his mother. She wants him down for lunch and he isn't budging." The maid said with her head down.

"Ah?…Sirius?" Orion knocked softly, looking up at the ceiling as he listened to hurried footsteps come towards the door. Orion smirked back at the maid behind him as they listened to the door unlock and hurl open.

"Father."

Walburga walked quickly towards the room just as Sirius came out, presenting himself to his father with pride. His smile was nowhere to be found, but instead he stood proudly with his chest out and hands behind his back. Walburga stopped before the staircase in wonderment, the keys in her hand dropping to the floor.

"Your mother ordered you to be at the table for lunch. Do as your told." His father glared down at Sirius, getting an understanding nod from Sirius before the boy walked calmly towards the steps where his mother stood in shock.

"Sirius, why did you not listen to me?" She demanded to know as her son walked calmly past her and then down the steps.

"I want to be like father." He answered simply, then stopped on one step before turning his head to the side, "And father doesn't do what you say."

"Do you really think it's okay, Orion?" Walburga asked as she glared at her husband across he table.

"Really. Walburga at least he's acting like a proper man now." Orion wiped his mouth clean, smirking behind the napkin.

"A proper man? Our son treats me like one of the maids!"

"But, he's made so many friends in school, even with teachers! He has the highest grades in the school and will no doubt be a great hire." Orion stated, looking his wife start in the eyes. "He would've been a little mommy's boy if you let him continue doing what he did."

Walburga at quietly, breaking eye contact as her husband stood up and began walking out of the room.

"It's for the better of the family…besides you can baby Regulus."

Sirius wiped hiss face with his hand, not caring that he just mixed different body fluids all over his blankets. Right now, he just wanted to disappear into his sheets forever…and maybe take the soup Remus brought up.

Glancing over at the offending bowl that possibly started the brawl between the two young men, Sirius sighed and picked it up. It was slightly cooled off now anyway, it wouldn't hurt to have some.

Remus slouched against the wall, one leg out stretched and the other still bent as he rested his arm on his knee. Remus closed his eyes, ignoring the passing maids as they walked by him with questioning glances. Right now he just needed to cool down and think about what he'd done. Hopefully, Sirius won't get him fired.


	12. In the Closet

[A/N Oh my goodness I feel so bad lol Not only did I go M.I.A once, but twice now haha So, here's a side note, I got a virus on my laptop while updating. It was the worst timing, I had a whole ten pages ready to go and bam, file corrupted and lost. I was so mad . I finally got my computer fixed and now here I am with an update. Hopefully, now I'll get back into my swing of updates. Thanks for all the reviews and support guys :) Better chapters to come, this one isn't a favorite of mine. ]

Deeply sighing, Sirius cuddled up in his blankets. His stomach full, eyes watery, and lungs burning. Arguing with Remus exhausted him, giving into the temptation of food, Sirius ate the waiting soup and suddenly just wanted to sleep.

"Sir?" Remus called softly, one had gripping the doorknob and the other behind him nervously playing with his shirt.

Peeking around the white door, Remus sighed thankfully to see Sirius with his back towards him. Figuring that Sirius was going to just ignore him, Remus glanced at the bowl he left at the bed side. It was empty, bringing some sort of relief to Remus that Sirius ate something.

Smirking, Remus bit his lip and entered the room with precaution. The last thing he needed was to be yelled at. Remus already felt horrible for what had happened before.

Sirius felt the bed dip as Remus sat down, rolling his eyes before closing them again. He just didn't have the energy to get up and yell at him to move. He'd rather sleep and let the darkness take over. His sheets were comfortable, warm, and the slightly cool hand on his forehead was soothing in a way.

'Hand?' Sirius's eyes flew open, but the energy to move was still to far away.

"I'm just checking for a fever…it seems to be going down." Remus said softly, his voice just above a whisper.

"Oh." Sirius mumbled, not caring if Remus said he was idiot.

"Yeah…Eating the soup probably helped you a lot, liquids are important when you have a cold. The fever was minor to begin with, now it's barely there…but there still, so we have to careful." Sirius nodded his head slowly, cuddling deeper into his sheets. "I'm sure your father wants you in full health when he arrives…As for the speech, I'm sure you don't have to worry about it. James was telling me you worked around the clock, he'll be proud." Remus smiled to himself, looking back down at Sirius's messy head of hair before realizing his hand was still resting on Sirius' head.

Pulling his hand away slowly, Remus listened to Sirius snore softly, indicating he was finally asleep. A satisfied smile crossed Remus's face, then his mind went over what he just said to Sirius, he was being nice? Well, it came mostly from him not wanting to lose his job, then he'd be screwed.

"Well, sleep well, sir." Remus whispered as he got up, grabbing Sirius's empty soup bowl.

Before leaving, Remus looked back over at Sirius and shook his head.

Yeah, he only said it to save his ass.

"What do you mean you lost it?"

"I bloody lost!"

"Well, calm down, bugging out about it won't help us find it." James placed his hands on Sirius's shoulders, stopping the other boy from pacing. "Where do you remember seeing it last?"

Sirius deeply sighed in James's face, closing his eyes and bringing his lips together in a tight line. The expression made James snot, but he waited silently after that. Sirius's thinking face wasn't very serious, making it difficult to stay quite.

"I had it in the study, I was planning on writing another copy."

"So let's go-"

"I already tore the study apart searching!" Sirius opened his eyes, his stormy gray eyes widening as they searched James's eyes for an answer. James simply stared back from behind his glasses, thinking of what to say next.

"Well, maybe you left it in your bedside drawer?"

Sirius looked at the mention drawer as the room went silent for a second, in a flash Sirius was running towards his drawer. Pulling the drawer out dangerously fast, Sirius quickly scanned the tiny space for his speech. Nothing.

"Bloody hell…" James sighed, sitting on Sirius's bed. "What are you going to do?"

Sirius braced himself over his bedside table, again closing his eyes and pretending this was a horrible nightmare. "I have no idea….Shit!" Sirius stood up, kicking the table.

"Hey, hey, hey," James pointed, "Don't be mean to the inanimate objects!"

"James, if I don't kick the table, I'm going to kick you." Sirius promised, sending James a glare.

"…Okay, well, have you tried asking Remus?"

"No."

James blinked, fixing his glasses as he stood up, putting a hand in his pocket. "Go ask him then. He seems to know a lot things, maybe he saw it last."  
"I can assure you that Remus has no idea where my-"

"No, you can't. You haven't even asked!" James smirked.

"Well…I'll just write another version of it."

"Sirius, the party is in two nights. Your father will be home any minute…and you want to write a speech over? When the first copy took you days?"

"…I'll do it."

James looked at Sirius before shaking his head and moving towards the door. Sirius sent him a glare, folding his hands behind his back.

"Where are you going?"

"To find your speech." James smiled, leaving the room with an aggravated Sirius soon to follow.

Remus grinned from ear to ear as he listened to Mrs. Pierre talk of her daughter's marriage. How she got married in a garden, during the late spring season, a small group of family and close friends. She wore a short white dress that ended before his knees, a veil that come off a black top hat, and bright pink heels. Her daughter, Annalisa, was different from Mrs. Pierre. She had a spirit that related more to Mr. Pierre, she didn't care what other people thought and did what she wanted because it made her happy. Annalisa was married to her boyfriend of five years, and today they're collaborating fashion in Milan They both love each other as much as their love for fashion.

Remus felt a little jealous of Mrs. Pierre's daughter, she was out doing what she loved in Milan with her long time lover. Remus could only imagine a life like that, but he never felt like he would have it. There were a couple reasons why, one of them being he couldn't ever have the heart to leave his mother alone.

"So, I get only letters and post cards from my little brat." Mrs. Pierre smiled, showing Remus a postcard and picture of her daughter and who he assumed was her husband. Annalisa was taller than her husband…due to the neon green high heels probably. She had short pixie red hair, obviously dyed and a curvy body. She was cute, and her husband was tall as well, dark blue hair and rectangle glasses, and a slim body. Remus admired their love and felt jealously turn into longing. Remus wanted to feel how they felt.

"She comes back during holidays, its our favorite times of the year. We always miss having her fun spirit around."

Remus looked at the longing in Mrs. Pierre's eyes, she did miss her only daughter a lot. Remus knew she was alright with Annalisa leaving, only because she still had her husband to lean on. If Remus were to leave his mother, she'd have nobody besides the people she worked with. But, they wouldn't eat dinner with her every night or help her do dishes and cook…No, Remus couldn't ever do that.

"Geez, there you are!"

Mrs. Pierre and Remus looked over the counter to see a red faced James huffing and puffing.

"I was told you were out in the gardens by one guy, then this girl out there told me you were cleaning bathrooms in the Black's suite on the top floor!…Then I find out you're on cooking duty!"

Remus smirked, Mrs. Pierre smiling at James before going over and stirring a pot.

"Actually, I'm watching and listening to Mrs. Pierre." Remus confirmed.

"Whatever, I found you and you're not leaving my sight until I get to ask you a couple questions." James shaking his pointed finger at Remus as he leaned over the counter.

"Oh? Well, officer what did I do?"

James smirked again, "It seems Sirius lost his speech." James got to the point.

"Really?" Remus grinned like the Cheshire cat, resting his chin on his hands. "So I no longer have to listen to him complain?"

"What?" James blinked, confused.

Remus laughed, Mrs. Pierre joining him as well, shaking his head of freshly cleaned hair and looking back up to see James seriously lost. "It was a joke, James."

"…Oh! You thought I meant, speech. Haha, no." James finally smiled, getting the joke, "But, really, the speech he wrote it's missing."

Remus put a thoughtful finger on his chin then his eyes lit up, "Ah, the closet."

"What?" James said had that stupid look on his face.

"Yeah, well when I was vacuuming his room he had the paper in his hands. I believe he was changing and left it on the glass table by his mirror…If I recall it, you were calling him because his father was home."

A door being slammed was suddenly heard, followed by footsteps, scaring Remus and James.

James blushed, "Yeah, that was a joke I regret."

Remus smiled, remembering the sounds of painful slapping being heard from the hall.

"Well," James stood up straight, hands on his hips, then turned around to face the hallway he came from. "Since, he's probably already in his room, or closet, I should probably go help."

"…Oh?"

Remus glanced behind James and saw nothing but the empty hall.

"Yeah, he was hiding. Too proud to ask you himself, you know how he is." James shrugged. "Okay, thanks Remmy Poo, you're a doll" James smiled and left the room bit happier.

"Save the flattery for Mrs. Evans." Remus smiled, waving him off.

"Odd kid, that one. But, a sweet one." Mrs. Pierre laughed, glancing over at Remus.

"Yeah, he is." Remus slapped his hands on his lap, sitting up and looking over at the hallway James disappeared into. "I might as well go check on, Sirius."

Mrs. Pierre smiled and nodded, stirring the boiling water and pasta she was preparing for dinner. The older woman watched as Remus walked over towards the doorway and left, his attitude seemed a bit more…happier now he was leaving, compared to when he entered.


	13. Ice Bowl

[A/N: Sorry about the previous chapters, I didn't realize the spacing wasn't working and forgot to fix them when some of my reviews told me about it. Hopefully, it worked in this one lol, I believe there's only one space…But, let me know haha.]

Remus brushed his hands on his pants as he made a face, climbing steps until he reached Sirius's floor. He was planning on making sure Sirius found his blessed paper, and to reassure himself that Sirius wasn't tearing apart the room. After all, Sirius wasn't the one who cleaned anyway, Remus had to take care of that. The brat would make any mess he liked without a care.

"I'll expect all my belongings to be found and returned by tonight! Otherwise I'll have your job!"

Remus quickly turned his head as he reached the top of the steps, kneeling down by the open rails to peek down into the main hall. Someone had stormed in, obviously pissed off by something to do with his bags. The man was tall, dark, and frightening from behind. He had dark locks like Sirius and his brother Regulus, so this man had to be their father. When the man turned, he had a cigar in his hand, glaring daggers at who ever was in the doorway. Remus didn't wish to ever be on the receiving end of that look, in fact it terrified him.

Mr. Black sighed as a few bags were placed in the hallway by other men, then a shorter man was by his side. White hair, clean white suite, and what looked like a date book in his hands, he smirked at the men rushing along with heavy bags.

"Sir, if I were you, I'd have them all fired for poor customer satisfaction."

"Now, now, Westly." Mr. Black smiled, or what was supposed to be an acceptable smile, at this Westly guy, before taking another puff. "We need someone for the time being…Unless you'd like to take their place?"

Westly frowned, writing something down before sighing and closing the book, "I'll call the airlines right away. Someone has to make sure they're working on finding your lost luggage."

Mr. Black nodded and stalked away towards the back of the house, Westly moving towards the front door.

Remus let out a sigh he didn't realize he was holding. This man wasn't one Remus wanted to piss off, for now on he'd steer clean of him. Getting off his knees, Remus rushed off towards Sirius's room with news of his father being home.

(*) (*) (*)

"I'm so happy I could kiss- Remus!."

Remus raised his eyebrows upon entering the bedroom, a small smirk appearing on his thin lips. Sirius was standing on the middle of his bed, the written paper in his hands raised up for all to see. James was sitting on the dresser, his legs kicking and grin wide on his face. Sirius seemed flushed, embarrassed, and caught off guard, slowly lowering his arms and bringing his paper to his chest. Remus bit his lip and blushed a little at the sentence, matching Sirius's now red face.

Moving into the room Remus stood by the bed, his face feeling hotter than normal.

"Oh, you two children…Sirius is now in love with you, Remus." James sighed, looking slightly annoyed in an animated way.

"James, please." Remus smiled softly, crossing his arms and forgetting a very important message.

"What? He even said your name in his sick slumber two nights ago." James smirked evilly at a now pepper red Sirius.

"What? No I didn't, you idiot!" Sirius jumped off the bed, scaring James enough to make him jump off the dresser and try and hide behind Remus.

"Remus!" James laughed, pulling the boy in front of him gripping Remus's forearms.

"Hey!" Remus tried moving away from a cowering James, not liking a charging Sirius coming at them.

"You're my only hope, please!" James laughed, pulling the boy out the door and towards the hallway. "He loves you, not me!" James shouted.

"James Potter, I will bury you alive!" Sirius yelled.

James let out another scream, throwing Remus at Sirius as Sirius tripped over himself. James moved out of the way before the crashing couple fell to the ground in a tangle of limbs. James snickered for a few seconds, his face smiling before he looked up and saw their new guest.

Sirius somehow ended up under Remus, his one arm holding Remus against him and the other behind his own head. Both legs were spread, letting Remus lay on him almost comfortably, the other boy had both hands flat on the ground beside Sirius's head. Both of their eyes were wide in shock, but neither seemed to dare move a muscle before the heard a loud cough from James. Sirius and Remus turned their heads to look at James, the boy was unnaturally frowning.

'His eyes are less stormy today…' Remus thought, a small smirk playing on his features before he heard James.

"…I'd hate to interrupt your love fest, but someone is here to see you, Sirius." James whispered, pointing at the tall man at the top of the stairs.

"Sirius."

Sirius jumped, pushing the servant off him and stumbling to his feet to present himself to his father. The young man shook his hair out, brushing his clothes out, and standing straight.

"I certainly wasn't expecting to see you tangled up with another young man when I got home." His father glared darkly, hands folded behind his back.

"No, no, I was…It was just a fight, father!" Sirius tried to explain, getting red in the face again.

"A fight? Was this servant acting out of line?"

Remus was still on the ground, recovering from the events when Mr. Black glared towards him.

"Does he need to be taught a lesson?"

"No, father, it was just a playful…it was just us fooling around- No, we were…Oh, god."  
Sirius placed his face in his hands, not realizing as his father walked past him towards Remus and James. James's eyes widened, backing up as the man approached Remus who still sat on the floor. The young servant never felt so scared of someone since his last job, the flashbacks were daring to resurface.

"So, servant boy."

"Father, please it was a joke." Sirius suddenly turned around, quickly approaching a frozen Remus and a calm, but obviously not happy Mr. Black.

"Oh?" Mr. Black turned his head to look at Sirius before reaching a hand down and pulling Remus up by his collar. "You'll do well to make sure this doesn't happen again."

Remus let out a pathetic sound as the older man pulled him to his feet, balancing on his tippy toes. His mind went blank, looking into those dark eyes that looked nothing like Sirius's stormy grey eyes. Sirius's eyes he had just been staring into were nothing like this, Sirius had softer eyes even when he was angry. This man was full of anger and hate, he already had something out for Remus and they had only just met.

"Sir, this is a huge misunderstanding." Remus pleaded, waking up from his daze, bringing his hands up to his collar.

"Misunderstanding?" The man smirked and without a warning let the boy down and slapped him sharply across the face.

James covered his mouth with his hand, eyes gone impossibly wide as he watched Remus's head move sharply to the side with a loud slap, the boy losing his balance as he stumbled into the wall. Sirius swallowed quickly, his breathing getting faster as he watched his servant fall against the wall for support. Remus had a hand on the wall and a hand on his face, obvious tears of pain falling down his face as he swallowed the need to cry out.

"I don't like you or your homosexual ways. If I ever catch you simply even looking at my son, I will do more than slap you…Is that clear?"

Remus stayed silently, nodding his head slowly.

"An answer!"

"Yes, sir…" Remus said weakly.

Mr. Black spat at Remus, sighing heavily as he turned to leave, not even acknowledging James's presence.

"I would like to talk to you after dinner, son."

James and Sirius heard more than watched Mr. Black leave, their eyes still glued on Remus who stood by the wall. His arms and legs shaking, tears still leaking down his face, it was the most horrifying moment of his life.

James looked away from Remus first, his eyes now focused on Sirius who stood with his mouth slightly open. James fixed his glasses and walked over to Remus, his arm wrapping around the boys shaking shoulders. With a glance at Sirius, James got a nod from his best friend before bringing the injured servant inside his room.

Sirius watched Remus move with James until he was sitting at the desk, his face in his hands as James kneeled in front of him. Sirius blinked quickly, looking away and towards the staircase where his father had walked down.

'Was that necessary?' Sirius thought, moving away from his doorway towards he steps. 'Remus hadn't done anything wrong.'

Sirius walked down the steps, not really thinking as he let his feet carry him around the mansion.

'I was going at James, who simply made Remus and I collide and fall to the ground. We weren't doing anything remotely sexually.' Sirius sighed, 'I really fucked up now, father probably is going to give me an earful now. I wouldn't be surprised if my face matched Remus's by the end of tonight…Why do I feel so bad anyway? Remus is the hugest pain in my ass, why do I care my father slapped him?…Maybe, because he didn't deserve it. He was just had helped me find that damn speech, and that' the pay back I gave him. A slap in the face by my heartless father.'

"Master Black?"

Sirius looked up, realizing where he was and knowing why he was here.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Pierre…Can you prepare a ice bowl and towel for me?"


	14. A Heart To Heart

[A/N: New spacing attempt! lol]

"Asking if you're alright is silly…But…Are you?" James hesitated, searching his brain for something more helpful to say.

Settled on his knees in front of Remus, James rested his hands on the pained young man's thighs. Remus sat bent over in the wooden chair, his hair hanging down and both hands covering his ashamed face. James never saw Remus like this, and never thought he one day would. The servant seemed so easy going, like he would brush something like this off and say 'don't worry about it'. But, James didn't really know the young man after all, there was obviously so much more to learn about him.

"He's heartless, trust me I've seen him do worse to the other servants." James tried to cheer up Remus by giving a small smile, but couldn't find the strength to do so with Remus shaking in front of him. "He probably took pity on you because you're young." James whispered, afraid to bother Remus. "He hit before Sirius too you know…I haven't seen him do so, but Sirius told me about it." James sighed, moving one hand to move away the hanging strands from Remus's face, tucking it behind an ear.

"No." Remus said weakly, using one hand to brush away James's hand. "…Still hurts."

James nodded, seeing one of Remus's eyes now, he wasn't crying anymore, yet somehow this seemed worse. Remus voice didn't sound like Remus at all…

00000000000000000000

Sirius carried the bowl in his hands, looking down at the powder blue bowl full of ice. He approached his room more nervous with each step, not knowing what say or do once he got there. He knew he had to say something to Remus, even if he didn't exactly like him all that much. It was the right thing to do, but Sirius wasn't sure how he could do it without seeming like he getting soft with Remus.

Sirius looked up as he heard voices coming from inside his room, well James was talking. Sirius dared a peek around the door, feeling ridiculous since this was his room. Remus was still sitting in the chair, bent over with his hands on his face. James was sitting back on his knees in front of him, one hand resting on the boys thigh as he spoke softly. Sirius looked away before he started to move into the room, the cold bowl in his hands stopping a blush.

'What to say?' Sirius thought before James spotted him and gave a weak smile as he spotted the bowl and towel hanging over Sirius's arm.

"I got ice." Sirius spoke gently, swallowing a few more words before he got closer to the pair beside the window.

It was rather sunny out, deceiving for a cold winters day. The sun was shinning in the room, high lighting James's dark hair and Remus's sandy locks. They both looked innocent in this light, Sirius wondered if he would look like that to them. James had slightly darker skin than Remus, but that was expected since Remus didn't go on vacations to the south like Potter did. The skin that rarely showed was pale, Sirius knew that from watching the boy take off his shirt last time they had a problem. It would most likely glow in the bright afternoon sun.

James couldn't stop a smirk now, he looked up at Sirius and saw him studying Remus for a while. James fixed his glasses and cleared his throat, the sudden noise in the silent room made Sirius blink his eyes quickly and look away. James shook his head, getting up as he fixed his glasses.

"Are you just going to stand there looking stupid?" James joked, smiling as he gestured to Remus who remained still.

"Uhm…oh…" Sirius stuttered and bit his lip, thinking of how to approach Remus. James on the other hand already had an idea. Sirius panicked slightly as his best friend pushed him towards Remus.

"Be the good person I know you are." James whispered only for Sirius to hear.

"What?…You've gone bonkers, I just feel bad…" Sirius whispered back, now facing James with a glare, then softer eyes as he looked back down at Remus. The boy still hadn't moved from his pose, almost like he was frozen that way.

"You could ask him how-"

"No…That question is so bloody stupid and you know it." Sirius rolled his eyes, his hands feeling a little numb from the bowl.

"Well, then you come up with something." James whispered back, shrugging his shoulders. "Maybe I should go ask Lily what we should do."

Sirius looked at James with an unbelievable expression before his friend smiled, "She's a girl, she knows everything."

Sirius sighed and looked back at Remus again, there had to be some way to start talking without feeling stupid. With a second thought Sirius went on his knees in front of his servant, surprising James with the action. Sirius placed the powder blue bowl down on the floor, taking his towel and starting to dip it in the icy water. James watched with a small genuine smile, crossing his arms over his chest.

Sirius looked up at Remus to see his servant had removed his hands and was watching him carefully. Sirius bit his lip to hold back an insult, instead sitting up on his knees and using one hand to push Remus's hair back. It felt weird to be doing something for someone, and Remus read that Sirius's face.

"I can do it." Remus gently suggested, but was ignored as Sirius pressed the damp towel on his face. The icy feeling made Remus's face cool down and the stinging decrease. This wasn't Sirius's idea of fun or even in his comfort zone, but for some reason he felt less guilty now. It was his fathers fault that Remus had a huge red hand print on his face, and now Sirius felt he needed to do something to apologize.

Small drops of water leaked down Remus's neck, making the servant reach a hand up and stop them before they went down his shirt. Sirius pulled back the towel, already the redness was decreasing, and Remus looked less pained. Sirius smiled, not noticing that Remus was also smiling now.

"Really, Sir, don't worry. I got it."

"It's not that…" Sirius looked back down, "He had no right to do that to you." Sirius sighed, sitting back on his heels.

Remus looked confused, his glance moving to the side as Sirius started talking.

"I mean, he used to hit Regulus and I as kids because we were being stupid or whatever. And that's alright, because he's our father…He was abusive towards our servants, mostly during dinner services because they messed up. He'd throw dishes at them, throw his drinks at them…He's awful, but there was reason. He expected better from them, better from Regulus, better from me…But, you." Sirius looked into Remus's eyes, feeling truly sorry for what had happened. "You did nothing. You fell between a silly spat James and I got into. And the homosexual business, is utter bullshit. He knows I would never do such a thing with another man…And even if I did…" Sirius sighed, looking away as his temper started to boil.

"He thought I was corrupting you, Sirius. He had his right-"

"Don't you dare say what he did was right!" Sirius stood up, his yell scaring Remus back to sit up straight. "He was wrong, he had no right. He had no idea what was going on."

Remus nodded, looking down before lightly touching his face where it still remained slightly cold.

Sirius felt himself cool down, now again feeling guilty for raising his voice at Remus. Normally, he would care less about that, but right now things were different.

"If you want, I'll let you go home tonight instead of tomorrow…With father around and the party this weekend, I can get help from the other servants." Sirius suggested, putting his hands in his pockets.

"I'll be alright, I can stay. It's not like he broke my arm, I'll be able to help." Remus replied, picking up thee bowl with the towel in it.

"I really would understand." Sirius moved to take the bowl away from Remus, but Remus softly smiled.

"It's fine, I'm okay now…Besides, you might want to go find out where James went off to." Remus smirked wider when Sirius looked at his confused.

"What?"

Turning around he realized James had in fact left the room.

00000000000000000000000000

"You prat." Sirius glared, "Why did you leave?"

"You were having a heart to heart, I felt like a third wheel." James shrugged sipping from a tea cup.

It seems James found an interest in sitting in the kitchen where Mrs. Pierre and Remus were earlier. The young man was sipping out of a white tea cup carefully, half of its contents gone. That being realized, Sirius knew he's been here long enough that he didn't hear most the conversation.

"I offered to let him leave for the weekend… But, he refused."

"Oh?" James put the cup down, uncrossing his legs and leaning back further into the chair. "Why did you offer that? You're going to need him tomorrow, it's the night before the party you know."

"I know…But, really I could have someone else iron my suit an tie my tie and get my bath ready, wash my hair, and shine my shoes."

James blinked, "Wow, you can't do that yourself?"

"Listen, it always looks better when someone else does it for me." Sirius sighed. "Well, he declined so I won't have to worry about that."

"You really are lazy." James laughed, watching Sirius move to sit across from him. "I'm sure your parents spoiled you as a child."

"And yours obviously didn't."


	15. Hanging Over the Edge

The late hours had Sirius wide awake due to racing thoughts, laying down his arms crossed behind his head. Both grey eyes stared up at his ceiling with a thought expression, the house was silent and outside remained as calm as the sunny day had been. Only, his day wasn't calm as normal, greeting his father hadn't gone as expected, and he had been soft with Remus. Two things he wasn't sure he acted rightly about.

Taking a deep breath and closing his eyes for a second, Sirius mentally calmed himself by suggesting he was in shock. But, he couldn't shut out the thoughts that screamed what he did was completely okay, and that was the first time he acted like a normal human being. First time in a long time, he hadn't helped someone since his long, summer and spring days in the garden with Mrs. Pierre.

A ghost of a smile appeared on Sirius's face when he thought about the days he spent in dirt, planting flowers like a little girl. He remembered the looks his mother gave him when he presented bouquets of flowers to her. She was always so happy back then, she'd put the colorful bunch on display in the main hall and tell her friends how her son grew them just for her. Sirius loved being something his mother was proud of, but his father wouldn't stand for his behavior as a child. He wanted Sirius to bring in worms and dead birds, not flowers.

Maybe if he had brought in dead flowers, thrown them on the floor and stomped upstairs his father would love him.

A frown shot down his smile, making Sirius turn on his side and try to get some sleep before he thought too much.

000000000000000000000000

"Is there a reason why you're smiling like the Cheshire cat?"

James continued to smile widely as Sirius buttoned up his shirt, his eyes full of an odd happiness that Sirius couldn't put his finger on.

James and Remus had been around all morning helping him get ready for the party. It was later in the day, but there was much to do before the Christmas Party and Remus was scheduled to go home at seven.

"You know, Remus won't be back up here for at least another ten minutes…Mind to tell me when you got a heart? Did you have to trade in your pale complexion, because Sirius dear you're almost always pink or red."

"What? I don't know what you're talking about." Sirius huffed, pulling his shirt down a bit when he finished buttoning. It seems his pants and shirt were in a war, neither wanted to touch the other. Another sigh later and Sirius reached for a belt hanging over his mirror. Securing the thing around his waist, he stood starring at James's reflection.

"Sure you don't." James smirked impossibly wider, "Well, maybe you traded Remus. He really does seem happier and much more obedient since you-"

Sirius turned quickly, "I did what any other person would've done in my shoes, James. It's not like I suddenly want to be his friend! He's my servant for god's sake." Sirius rolled his eyes, turning back to face his mirror.

James straightened up on his chair, rolling his eyes at Sirius, "Right. And with a history like yours, I never saw you help anyone else your father attacked."

"They deserved it."

"And he didn't?" James raised his eyebrows, sighing as he relaxed, "Don't get me wrong, I don't think he did because, unlike you I like Remus as a good friend…Well, a good friend that gets paid to clean your dirty room and wash your hair."

"James…just shut up, please? I have enough to think about." Sirius placed a hand on his forehead, closing his eyes.

"What? Like what? Your speech is done." James laughed shortly, staring at Sirius's reflection in the mirror, spotting Remus in the doorway.

The servant rushed in, weighing the two ties in both hands before smiling at them. Sirius opened his eyes and put his hand down see Remus stop before James

"I have the two different ties you asked for, you're lucky they arrived on time." Remus smirked, showing one tie that was green with a black outline, the other was red and also had a black outline. "I personally like the green one."

James turned to face Remus, a smaller smile on his face. "I like the red one."

"I wonder why, would it have to do with a certain young lady who enjoys throwing things at you?" Sirius smirked, rolling his eyes.

James snapped his head up to glare at Sirius, "Shut it, nancy boy, you can't wear it."

Sirius glared, but didn't respond further than that. Instead he took the green tie from Remus, and let his servant move away as he put it around his neck. Remus let out a low laugh, moving to hang the red tie next to Sirius's collection on the wall beside his hats.

Sirius waited, getting an almost silent apology from Remus as he skipped over to help Sirius tie the tie. Standing close to Sirius as his eyes focused on his hands working to tie the tie. Sirius swallowed an odd lump in his throat feeling like he did when Remus was laid out on top of him in the hall. The memory made him turn red, mentally cursing himself to hell when James started laughing at him.

"What?" Remus looked up, apparently Sirius cursed out loud.

"Sorry, just…thinking of ways to murder James Potter without getting caught."

James continued to smile, looking down at his newly polished shoes, "I would have a talk with whoever gave you heart."

00000000000000000000

"Do you think-"

"No."

"But, maybe he'll say-"

"No."

"But, why-"

"James! I can not invite my servant to a Black Christmas party!"

James stood back, blinking quickly as he took in Sirius's outburst.

"As a servant? That way we can talk and-"

"James…"

James stopped, giving up as he followed Sirius down the hall. It was almost time to go down to the main hall and greet guests that would be arriving for the party. James's family was invited naturally, so James had been there all day and agreed to help Sirius greet the guests. Regulus would also be there with them, smiling and shaking hands with all the powerful men and women attending. It wasn't a hard job, but it was expected of them.

"So, why don't your parents have to greet these snobs?" James asked, straightening his tie.

"They are, just not in the same spot as us. We greet upon arrival in the front door. Father and mother greet them when they enter the dinning hall."

James crossed his eyebrows as he thought, then just deciding to go with it and not ask any more questions.

"Sirius, there you are." Regulus sighed, waving at his older brother. "I've been looking for you!"

"Why? You knew I was coming down soon anyway. There's only one front door you know." Sirius smiled, "It's not like guests are going to come out of the chimney unexpectedly."

Regulus rolled his eyes and smirked back at Sirius, "Right, thank you for reassuring me."

"Hey, Reg." James waved as they got closer, then grabbing the younger boys out stretched hand to shake.

"Hello, James." Regulus smiled at James, then started walking with the boys down the hall.

The hall they walked down was lined with a dark red rug, the curtains around the windows still opened showing the sunset. The leaking light from outside flooded the room, highlighting the gray walls lined with portraits of the family who lived there. Each had their own painting, in the middle was a family portrait that was twice the size of the single ones.

Getting to the main hall by the grand front door, the three boys saw the men outside getting ready to open car doors and park cars. James seemed fascinated by the sky as Sirius and Regulus began to start chit chat again.

"Mother and father were fighting again before." Regulus began, looking down at the rug, then glancing up at his brother. "About what happened with you."

"Oh." Sirius already knew what Regulus was talking about, since he only seen his father once since he arrived home.

"Yeah, she was defending you."

"Oh?" Sirius looked down at Regulus, silently asking him to go on.

"Yeah. She said no son of hers would ever sleep with another boy, let alone a servant." Regulus bit his lip and looked back down. "And that if you did, you wouldn't be complaining about Remus so much. Then father said how he hit Remus, she didn't like that. Said something about Remus being your friend because all you have is James."

The two boys looked over at James, it seemed he was having fun talking to one of the men by the door waiting to open it. The man was laughing at whatever James was saying, making Regulus and Sirius smirk.

"I guess you do need more friends." Regulus smirked, "But, more wouldn't hurt…I don't think a servant is a good friend, but whatever, mother knows best."

Sirius sighed heavily and looked away as James pranced back over to them saying something about the first car pulling up.

Sirius swallowed his feelings and put on a mask of happiness as the door opened, blowing in the cold December air.

00000000000000000000000000

"Mom, I'm home!"

Hanging his jacket and shaking out his hair, Remus stopped in the doorway as he listened for a sign from his mom. She was either already asleep, or planning on jumping out and scaring him. Both weren't like her so early in the evening, and just because his mom wouldn't do such an immature thing. Remus wiped his shoes on the rug by the door, walking slowing into the living room. The fireplace wasn't lit, odd for her not to light it. Peeking into the kitchen, it was dark. She defiantly wasn't downstairs, or outside in the yard.

Raising his eyebrows, Remus made his way up the stairs taking two at a time. He reached the top and again was met with dark silence. Feeling nervous, he slowly crept around and searched his mothers room, bathroom, and even his room. She wasn't home.

Thinking back to last time he saw his mother, Remus knew she would've mentioned being late. She only worked a few blocks away from home, it was about a twenty minute walk…Remus was about to see if he could make it a ten minute run.

[A/N: A little cliff hanger for my little kittens ^_^ Since it's a rainy Monday morning, and I have nothing else better to do, I give you this lovely chapter. For once, I have left you hanging and I am dearly sorry...well I did it on purpose haha So! Let your imaginations run wild about what will happen next, I'm intersted to hear what you think.]


	16. Snow Bank

"Remus?…Oh, Remus, darling."

A five year old child sobbed in his mothers arms as she petted down his shaggy hair. He held on tightly, his tiny fists balling up her long sleeved grey sweeter as she kneeled before him. She smiled softly as her son began rambling about what had happened to make him this dramatically upset, she couldn't be more relived about the childish situation. The simplicity of it made her wish that her biggest worry in the world was someone stealing her green crayon.

Between keeping up on the bills and maintaining a job as a single mother, Mrs. Lupin was struggling. But, she did the best she could for her little boy. Remus was the reason she tried so hard to give him a better life.

"Then he laughed, and said I was a dirty momma's boy." Remus sniffed, his watery eyes looking up at his mother. "I'm not dirty, I told him! I took a bubble bath last night!"

"Oh, sweetie. I know you're not dirty." She pulled his head over, placing a soft kiss on his forehead before placing her hands on his shoulders. "Now, you listen to me young man." She smiled, "No matter what the other kids in school do or say to you, you tell them they're wrong. Kids who make fun of you are sad and lonely, maybe because they don't have mommies and daddies who show them so much love."

Remus seemed to think about this for a moment, wiping his eyes with his sleeve as he looked down. "So, maybe his mommy doesn't love him?"

"Maybe. You should smile next time he insults you, or if he steals your crayons you should walk right over to him and take it back. You can't let anyone step on you, darling. You're stronger than that, I know you are. Showing people you're not afraid makes them think twice about bothering you."

"Really?" Remus looked up hopefully, his mother smiling down at him.

"Would I lie to you?"

000000000000000000000000000

"Mom?"

"Yes, Remus?"

"Can I talk to you?"

"Of course Remus, what is it?"

It was a warm spring afternoon when a young twelve year old Remus sat down on the porch next to his mother.

He sat on the wicker chair beside her, his eyes moving towards the pile of papers on her lap. Probably this months bills and random scraps of mail…Hopefully that's what it was.

"I think I should start working."

"What?"

"Mom, please. I know you're working hard at the bakery and it's becoming too much…and I know you plan on borrowing money to send me to a better school this fall."

"Remus, don't worry yourself with what I do…Just accept it."

"No…I…I'm not letting you take out that money. Because, for one reason if I go to a better school it means I won't be able to stay home with you. I'd have to move out and stay on the school grounds. Not only that, but we can't afford it to begin with…I don't need to go there mom, I'm fine learning what I can here. This way, we can save our money and by the time I'm done with school, you and I can move away and live on a peaceful farm."

Remus's mom smiled, looking out at the garden in front of their house. She remembered when she planted those seeds, took care of them, and now they were fully bloomed and showing their true, beautiful colors…

"I only want what's best for you, dear."

"You're what's best for me, mom." Remus smiled, taking her hand and getting her attention.

She looked over at him and nodded her head, letting out a small laugh when her son kissed her hand.

After that conversation, Remus left the porch…and found himself a job.

"Quit."

"I can't! They pay better than anyone else in town, mom!"

Remus wrapped his side in a bandage, already the cloth was soaked in blood, as he spoke to his mom. He tried not to wince in pain every time he took a deep breathe, but couldn't help it. Mr. Malfoy had a firm grip on his whip and knew where to strike hardest…all because of that son of his.  
"Remus…they're beating you like some sort of slave. I can't let you keep this job any longer!"

Remus's mother rarely raised her voice, she was always speaking softly and calmly. For her to shout, at Remus non the less, it meant she was really upset with the situation.

Remus sat silently, rolling up the left over bandage and staring at the wooden floor of their kitchen. He didn't want to upset his mom and further, but this job was their only hope of a better life.

It's what was best for both of them.

"…Mom."

The wind blew, whipping across Remus's face and neck as he stood frozen to where he stood. His eyes watering, the tears feeling like ice running down his red cheeks. His hands were numb, he dropped to his knees in the freezing snow, not caring that he was getting sick.

"Mom…"

A gust of snow blew again, the light from the lamp down the street started to flicker.

Nobody was awake at this hour.

Mom had to close the shop alone.

The storm was only getting stronger.

"...Mom."

Remus's words were the only words to be heard in the distance as he repeated the same word over and over.

His eyes glued to a pale and frozen cold body laid out on the snow bank...red stained snow bank.

[A/N: Alright, I am so sorry! lol really! I feel horrible for not updating in like what a year xD but, I've been really ultra busy...but, I'm happy to say I'm back! I will be updating like I used to starting Monday :) I have posted a little bit of what I have, just because I'm really exited to be back. I was going to wait and hold out until Monday and post the entire thing...but you guys deserve a little bit before the big welcome back chapter haha. So! Get ready for the drama to continue! 3 ]


	17. Offended

Sirius was always good with people, he was a natural people person, but when it came to speeches in front of a crowd…he got nervous. It was most likely the fact that all these people knew what was expected of him, and that one day he could take over the business. The burning pairs of eyes staring at him would one day be his future business partners and they were interested in how he would approach a crowd.

Was he persuasive enough?

Was he calm, cool, and collected?

Was he good enough to take over when his father no longer is able?

0000000000000000

"You're nervous."

"Shut up, James."

"…Ew, your hands are sweating." James smiled, ducking his head as Sirius went to swat at him. "Just giving some pointers!…Oh god, lift you arms, let me make sure you didn't sweat through the suit." James poked at Sirius's side, making the shorter boy almost lunge at him.

"Sirius, father is watching…" Regulus whispered, bowing his head as he spoke.

All three boys looked up at the host, Sirius and Reg's father, as he nodded his head once with a stern look. Orion's wife took his arm in an almost forced action as she smiled gracefully towards her boys and James.

The three boys were making their appearance in the ballroom as everyone mingled together. All the spoiled heirs talking about how rich they were and how good they're doing in business. The boys tuned out all the chatting going on as they walked, Regulus with a glass of water and James hanging over Sirius's shoulder.

Sirius was secretly thankful that his annoying, yet comforting, best friend was there to literally lean over his shoulder. He felt less tense with James there and the written speech in his suit pocket.

Sirius unconsciously patted his pocket and let a small smile ghost over his face as a young girl waved at him. Her pretty brown eyes, medium black hair length full of layers, and dressed in a fitting floor length green dress. She was covered in glittering diamonds from head to toe, almost literally. She was a walking jewelry box in Sirius's eyes.

Huffing to himself while still smiling, Sirius felt a hot breathe of air blow past his ear, giving him shivers.

"Fuck." Sirius jumped, rubbing his ear as James and Regulus started to laugh.

"Easy there, tiger." James laughed, moving to hide behind Regulus as Sirius rolled his eyes and went to look back at the girl.

She rolled her eyes in disgust at the boys fooling around and turned to face away from Sirius.

"Should've expected that…"

"It's alright mate…she kind of looked like you in a girl version." Regulus shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, why else would he be interested?" James laughed again

"James, I swear I'm going to strangle you with your tie."

00000000000000

Red…Cold…Sharp pain.

Remus felt his knees going numb as he stroked his mothers hair slowly, her icicle like hair weighing down. Her pale skin turning a sickly blue, the snow beside her hip soaked red.

"Mom…" Remus whispered harshly under the cold wind, his throat getting sore and nose becoming runny. "Why…"

A single tear slide down Remus's face as he leaned down and rested his head on his mothers freezing chest.

00000

"He's going to screw this up." James laughed as he sat next to Regulus, swirling his glass of punch in one hand. Both their eyes glued to watching Sirius's confident figure walk across the open floor, rubbing his sweaty palms on his pants.

"Good Evening, ladies and gentleman." Sirius nodded his head, smiling towards his best friend and brother. James save a small wave as Regulus just smiled back, listening as Sirius sighed loudly as he looked around. His eyes nervously darting towards his parents.

Now or never.

"Welcome!" Opening his arms out, Sirius stepped forward, "Welcome to my fathers home, to my home, your home." A smile and a bow, Sirius continued. "This is where I've lived under his wing and guidance."

A few people in the crowd smiled, some of them remembering Sirius as a child. Others sat silently, holding back emotions as they listened to the one day hire of Black industries.

"Being a Black I know we must all work hard to get what we want, to prove we are worth the trouble we sometimes cause. I know for a fact that I cause a lot of trouble." Sirius smirked, looking up to see his father's face blank and unemotional. Sirius's smirk died as he cleared his throat and continued with his head slightly bowed. "I work hard everyday in hopes to be more and more like my…father."

A small glance up again, Sirius caught a small smile from his mother.

"I would do anything to be as powerful and clever as that man, anything. I would do anything to get the approval from each and every one of you."

A few whispered and mumbled, Sirius paused and thought about the speech Remus had helped him write. He made a point to memorize it, yet his mind was starting to get fuzzy around the middle section. Slight panic rose inside him, as he stepped around the marble floors. So far, the crowd didn't seem to believe any of this crap Remus wrote for him…But, his father did like it…What if his father lied, to see what Sirius would do when the crowd didn't like what he said. How would he act under pressure…

This was a test.

"I believe only I can step in after my father steps down…Because I am the only one obviously who can."

James and Regulus exchanged looks, both sharing a glance that read confused.

"Who else could? Think about it. Nobody in this room will ever be able to compare to me, the oldest son of Orion Black. Not to be rude, but I have been taught by the best of the best. I can get anything I want with a smile and false convincing promise."

More smiles.

"I can take down any competitor that dares try to take us down from our number one spot. Nobody messes with the rich and powerful." Sirius eye's darkened as he spoke, a few men nodding and agreeing with little outbursts of 'yeahs.'

"I assure you, ladies and gentlemen I will live to serve the beautiful wealth of our world, as they live to please me as well. We must all stick together. We can not let little family owned hotels take over our business!

The clapping started, people now standing as Sirius nodded and smiled at them with the same confidence he started with.

James sat next to Regulus, who was clapping for his brother, a look that didn't approve of what his best friend had just said.

0000000000000000

"Why did you say it…"

"James, come on! We had a great night and now you want to spoil it?"

James's usual smirk was far gone, his arms crossed over his chest as he watched Regulus attempt to chat up a young girl. Normally, James would find a fun way to make sure Regulus got embarrassed.

Instead, he didn't care.

"Whatever…"

Sirius placed down his drink, blinked as he stared confused at the dark haired glasses clad young man. Utterly confused about why his friend was so…distracted? Distressed? Almost Offended.

0000000000000000000000

"How's business?"

"…Lily."

"Well?"

Lily's mother sighed heavily, placing down her cup of coffee with a thunk. Placing her forehead against the palms of her hands, she tried to remain calm.

"Mom…I know it's not good…maybe we should save up and…you know start business else where."

"Lily, don't worry about it…go to bed."

"But-"

"Lily…"

Without saying another word, Lily turned her back on her mom and made her way up to her room."

[A/N: I kept my promise =) more to come next Monday!]


End file.
